Compositor de Amor
by hikari no yami 99
Summary: Las notas de un piano comenzaron a hacer eco en el silencio, reconocí la melodía y basto con escuchar solo unos segundos para que el sonido me cautivara por completo y clavara mis pies al suelo para que no pudiera moverme de ahí, era como magia cada nota entraba de mis oídos directo al corazón y por primera vez comencé a creer que la música de verdad se puede sentir.
1. Chapter 1

Pareja (s):  
>AlfredxArthur, USX UK, Estados UnidosxInglaterra (así o más claro~)<p>

Disclaimer:  
>Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, como tampoco las canciones que aparecen en ella todo pertenece a sus respectivos dueños.<br>P.D: y tampoco son de Alfred.

Advertencia:  
>Les recomiendo de verdad escuchar las canciones conforme aparecen en la historia pues da un ambiente mucho mejor y si no lo hacen puede que no entiendan ni "J".<br>Pondré los nombres de cada canción en _letra cursiva_ para que sea más sencillo ubicarlas~ además estarán en las notas finales.  
>Esta historia ocurre en un universo alterno por lo que los personajes no son países, está narrada en primera persona y pues nada es tan sana como una rebanada de pan.<p>

Hello~ mundo y todos los que habitan en el… pues bien sobre la historia (que en realidad tendría que ser un musical) nació por dos razones: primera (saldré del closet) amo la música clásica (si, no se burlen) y bueno segunda uno de mis sueños siempre ha sido aprender a tocar el piano, conocer a un violinista, tocar juntos, enamorarnos y casarnos para formar el mejor dueto de la historia~ (lo sé, lo sé, pero déjenme soñar) Nah mentira solo que sí, siempre he querido aprender a tocar el piano~  
>En fin como sé que nunca se cumplirá mi sueño de amor perfecto me desquito haciendo UsUk y aquí tienen mis ensoñaciones imposibles~<br>Es una historia larga de hecho estaba contemplada para ser solo un capítulo pero resulto ser muy largo para dejarlo como estaba así que tuve que dividirlo en tres partes… esta es la primera entrega que lo disfruten~

One, Two, Three, Go!

**~*~ Compositor de amor ~*~**

En mi familia, la familia Kirkland desde el nacimiento se nos inculca ser los mejores en lo que hacemos, desde aprender a leer antes que el compañero de banca, escribir con la letra más pulcra mientras todos los de tu clase hacen garabatos apenas legibles, hasta graduarte de la universidad con el mejor promedio de toda tu facultad. Mi padre siempre dice que debemos aspirar a lograr todo y un poco más, claro que para mí no es un reto muy complicado cumplir con las exigencias de mis progenitores pues siempre logro todo lo que me propongo con los mejores resultados no importa de lo que se trate puedo hacerlo, por algo soy un Kirkland.

Desde que era pequeño sentí una atracción por la música, sí, lo admito de cierta forma fui de esos niños ricos a los que le ponían la música de _Mozart_ para dormir de ahí mi fascinación por la música clásica en específico, además de que mi madre fue una pianista destacada en su juventud y aunque lo dejo cuando se casó de vez en cuando pone los CD´s de sus conciertos mientras cocina, ella siempre dice que debió enamorarse de algún violinista o de alguien que por lo menos estuviera metido en la música pero en cambio mi padre es abogado y de sobra esta decir que es de los mejores de Londres.

Cuando cumplí los doce años hice el anuncio en mi familia de que tocaría el violín así que contrataron a un maestro privado para que me enseñara, debo confesar que fue algo difícil al principio pero como era de esperarse logre aprender y en solo un año y medio ya dominada casi por completo el instrumento, ¿se preguntan por qué elegí el violín y no el piano como mí madre? bueno eso fue porque cuando tenía apenas ocho años me llevaron a un concierto sinfónico en donde quedé atrapado por el maravilloso sonido de aquel tan pequeño y delicado instrumento además de la forma tan majestuosa que tenía el intérprete al tocarlo, ese día decidí que en algún momento yo quería lucir tan genial también y no es que no fuera genial en ese entonces pero eso es otro asunto.

Cuando apenas tenía quince años gané varios concursos de mi localidad y no había canción que no pudiera aprender a tocar de memoria, o al menos eso pensaba, hasta que a mis diecisiete años me vi en la obligación de decidir cuál sería el curso de mi vida, sin lugar a dudas decidí viajar a USA para estudiar música en "The Juilliard School" una de las mejores escuelas de música de los Estados Unidos y de las más reconocidas a nivel mundial, aunque debo decir que no es de mi total agrado ese país la decisión estaba tomada por mi parte, mi madre por supuesto no puso ninguna objeción, mi padre esperaba que yo, al igual que mis hermanos mayores, me enfocara en ser abogado pero por lo menos no impidió que me subiera en ese avión, debo decir que mí satisfacción de ir lejos de mi hogar fue la mejor que sentí en aquellos años pues con mis hermanos era una tortura constante estar en mi propia casa, en la escuela me siento un poco más libre aunque sin olvidar mi deber como Kirkland que soy, "volver a casa siendo el mejor en lo que había elegido".

Después de mi exitosa audición logré entrar en esta escuela que es una aventura y tortura constante, pues hay tantos instrumentos y música de todo tipo que fue un poco agobiante los primeros días, la primera semana por ejemplo quería asesinar a algunos de los inquilinos de los dormitorios pues aunque fueran las tres de la mañana practican como enfermos poseídos, créanme si estuvieran aquí un solo día se suicidan antes de volver a escuchar música o cualquier cosa relacionada con ella, logré adaptarme un poco a las dos semanas a pesar de los vecinos molestos que yo creo que están poseídos por sus instrumentos, el ruido desafinado y todo mezclado de los pasillos de ensayos y sobre todo he logrado sobrevivir a las aplastadoras teorías musicales e historia de cada jodido instrumento y artista en toda la historia musical, no fue hasta después de un año en ese zoológico de cellos, flautas y trompetas que mis materias se enfocaron solo en el instrumento al que había decidido dedicarme, muchos de mis maestros se sorprendieron con mis habilidades y más de uno me llama "genio" por ello las teorías a partir de ahí se volvieron más sencillas y las practicas, bueno no mentiré algunos de mis instructores me criticaban por según sus palabras "tocar muy rígido" siempre estaban insistiendo en que tenía que soltarme más y otras cosas que a mí me parecían innecesarias y absurdas, es pura envidia sobre todo de un maestro en particular, Richard. Para mi tercer y último año pude exentar la mayoría de las materias teóricas con los mejores promedios claro y me dediqué de casi lleno a la práctica y créanme también parecía poseído por mi violín.

En ésta escuela los exámenes son la interpretación de una canción original al público, igual que un concierto en donde se presenta cada alumno con su respectiva canción y al final el mejor recibe una beca para continuar preparándote otros dos años aquí tal como una maestría, por supuesto que aunque todos están motivados para ganarla yo soy capaz de relajarme pues soy el mejor de la clase lo cual no deja mucha competencia a mi alrededor.

Era martes y como siempre me encontré con mi profesor en la sala de ensayo para pre-evaluación que es una sección individual y claro como ya esperaba las críticas de siempre comenzaron a llenar mis oídos y no me quedo más que escuchar los típicos consejos de mi profesor tales como, "toca con menos técnica", "déjate llevar por la música", "siente la música al tocarla", "relájate y se menos exigente contigo mismo", que se joda la música ni siquiera se puede sentir y como siempre he dicho la excelencia requiere de una técnica precisa y la exigencia de uno mismo para llevarla acabo de la forma más adecuada, además ese maldito profesor no hace más que repetirme lo mismo cada clase mientras que otros me han elogiado por lo aquello que él quiere que deje de hacer, pero claro el muy cabron me recomendó/obligó a quedarme ahí como idiota practicando hasta que se hizo tarde, y créanme MUY TARDE, en cuanto salí de la sala me di cuenta de que todas las demás salas del pasillo ya estaban vacías no era de extrañar que todos se hubieran ido a sus dormitorios ya casi era media noche, o sí, un día de estos mataría a ese maestro con el _cantino*1 _de mi violín.

Caminé tranquilo por el pasillo, era la primera vez que aquel lugar estaba tan silencioso, tal vez debería practicar a esta hora y no en la tarde cuando parece un zoológico musical. Las notas de un piano comenzaron a hacer eco en el silencio, reconocí la melodía al acercarme más a uno de los salones con la puerta entre abierta era la canción _Hallelujah de Leonard Cohen_ con una interpretación perfecta y supuse que debía ser alguno de los profesores que tocaba un poco furtivamente, me imagine al maestro Yao con su edad sin duda sería una de sus canciones favoritas me acerqué a la puerta solo por curiosidad y basto con escuchar solo unos segundos para que el sonido me cautivara por completo y clavara mis pies al suelo para que no pudiera moverme de ahí, era como magia cada nota entraba de mis oídos directo al corazón y por primera vez en mis tres años ahí comencé a creer que la música de verdad se puede sentir, fui incapaz de moverme hasta que la pieza termino y el hermoso sonido dejo de hechizarme, fue más anhelo que curiosidad por conocer quien se encontraba tocando aquella música así que entré en la sala, alfombrada y espaciosa en donde solo en medio estaba un piano de cola color chocolate, me sorprendí bastante al ver a tan solo un chico sentado frente a éste, quizá era un profesor que al igual que Yao aparenta mucho menos edad de la que realmente tiene.

−¿Estabas escuchando?− Me preguntó como si nada a lo que asentí levemente. −¡Estupendo! ¿Qué tal sonó?− Dudo que de verdad sea un profesor come años, más bien es un mocoso, uno con talento.

Me aclaré un poco la garganta antes de darle una crítica. –Sonó perfecta…− Comenté con sinceridad por alguna razón no pude mentir y contemplé en aquel chico la sonrisa más sincera y perfecta que he visto jamás, sí, hechicería pura.

−Gracias… tengo examen mañana con el profesor Roderich y se supone que me calificara con esa canción llevo días enteros practicando y "perfecta" es lo que necesito para pasar− Soltó lo que pareció ser un suspiro de alivio y unas cuantas carajadas más relajadas, así que si era un estudiante al igual que yo, genial mi vena competitiva estaba asomándose ese chico era demasiado bueno para mi gusto.

−¿Tocas el violín eh? Es genial espero que alguna vez me concedas un dueto…− Como se atrevía a pedir eso a alguien que apenas conoce.

−Claro…− Eso obviamente fue un "nunca en tu vida" primera regla de las competencias, nunca simpatices con los rivales. –Debo irme…− Sin más me di la vuelta para salir por la puerta lo más rápido que pude y lo último escuche de mi "enemigo" fue un "Okay bye", lo decidí de ahora en adelante practicaría en todas mis horas libres sin descanso, ese maldito pianista ni sería rival para mí, Arthur Kirkland.

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Compositor de amor~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

Al otro día como siempre asistí solo a las materias en las que debía presentarme y en los ratos libre iba a las salas de ensayos a tocar un poco, aun no tengo idea de que voy a tocar en la presentación final pero ya que faltaban casi seis meses para eso no había porque agobiarme con eso, además eran semanas de pruebas, cada dos meses se nos evalúan con exámenes y presentaciones individuales que solo escucha el profesor tocamos alguna pieza que elija el maestro para el todo grupo o a veces individualmente, mi maestro favorito -nótese el sarcasmo por favor- nos encargó la pieza _Gavotte _así que no había razón para no pulirla y de paso practicar más mi técnica.

−Arthur, que bueno que te encuentro ven aquí- Hablando de mi maestro favorito llego a interrumpir mi práctica y no me quedo más remedio que guardar mis cosas y seguirlo por el pasillo.

−Entra, quiero que conozcas a alguien− Si no me equivoco me condujo a la misma sala de piano en donde conocí al pianista de anoche, y ahí estaba de nuevo tocando una canción que no logré adivinar, esta vez tenía un poco de público algunas chicas que lo miraban tocar como embobadas y suspiraban cada que él les dedicaba una mirada, el profesor espero a que terminara la pieza para acercase.

−Chicas, podrían dejarme hablar con Alfred un momento, después pueden seguir escuchándolo− Con quejas y uno que otro puchero las chicas salieron cerrando la puerta tras ellas, en vez de estar practicando estaban ahí metidas actuando como fan's, por eso es que la competencia es poca aquí.

−Arthur ven acércate, él es Alfred F. Jones nuestro _Chopin_ del siglo XXILo observé mejor esta vez, tenía todo el rostro de un claro estadounidense, cabello rubio, unos llamativos y profundos ojos azules y una sonrisa sin duda hechizante, pude notar también que usa lentes y sus facciones son un tanto infantiles me atrevo a decir que es menor que yo eso me hizo fruncir el ceño un poco.

−Es un gusto verte de nuevo Arthur- Me miró con esos ojos realmente bellos en mi opinión, no era de extrañar que tuviera sus admiradoras, aunque no es que yo no tenga algunas también, lo sorprendente fue que él también me recordara, aunque claro solo había pasado un día desde nuestro pequeño encuentro.

−Claro, un gusto Alfred− Le di la mano tan solo un momento en el que pude sentir la suavidad y calidez de sus manos más grandes que las mías, aquellas con los que creaba el embriagante sonido que me estaba gustando escuchar, claro que no es que me gustara el toque de sus manos solo me gustaba la música que creaba con ellas.

−Que bien, ya se conocían eso ayuda bastante porque quiero que practiquen un poco juntos, ya saben hacer un dúo con sus instrumentos y espero que aprendan un poco el uno del otro- De verdad que las ganas de asesinar a este maestro cada vez me tientan más, ¿qué mierda le pasaba por la cabeza? ¿Aprender el uno del otro? Por Dios santo yo toco el violín y él el piano ¿qué se supone que debamos aprender si son instrumentos totalmente diferentes? Tanta música sin duda le había dañado el cerebro.

−Bueno verán, ya que tengo la suerte de haberlos escuchado tocar a ambos los detalles que les falta ajustar a cada uno tal vez los puedan aprender tocando un tiempo juntos y conociéndose más…- Creo que noto mi mala gana aunque con esa explicación no resuelve mi duda ¿qué jodidos se supone que voy a aprender de un pianista?

−Nuestros instrumentos son totalmente diferentes, no veo que podamos aprender el uno del otro- Opiné con sinceridad lo más que obvio, además ya había dicho que no se debe simpatizar con un rival así que lo de "conocernos más" no era una opción para mí.

−Oh no Arthur, no me refiero a eso, lo que cada uno de los dos debe aprender es un poco de la forma en que toca el otro, tú por ejemplo la técnica que tienes es perfecta, tu precisión es adecuada e impecable pero como te lo he dicho varias veces necesitas sentir más lo que estas tocando y no hacerlo tan rígidamente y Alfred, bueno también te lo he dicho tocas con el corazón haces que la gente sienta tu música pero eres demasiado flojo para seguir las notas correctamente por lo que cometes los errores de salirte de ritmo o no respetar las pausas y notas adecuadamente, además no está de más intentar un nuevo dueto− Bien debo admitir que me hizo feliz sabes que ese chico no era tan perfecto, aunque no perdonaría a ese maestro de mierda por ponerme en ridículo frente a uno de mis rivales, segunda regla de oro de las competencias NUNCA dejes que tus oponentes conozcan tus puntos débiles al menos yo también conocía los suyos eso nos dejaba en a mano supongo.

−Pues no tengo problemas con practicar con Arthur− Tsk a qué viene ese comentario y con la mirada que está dando no me queda más opción que aceptar, que se jodan él y sus ojos.

−Supongo que puedo enseñarte como seguir las reglas de la música…− Comenté con mi sonrisa de triunfo, ¿acaso era imbécil? Lo estaba ofendiendo y el muy idiota solo se echó a reír, americano tenía que ser.

−Bien chicos ya está, en cuanto terminen las pruebas les daré algunas _partiduras*2 _para que puedan practicar juntos, se las daría ahora pero no quiero que los otros profesores me culpen por distraerlos en periodo de exámenes− Quizá fue paranoia mía pero casi me pareció diabólica la sonrisa que nos dio el maestro a ambos me dediqué a asentir, lo que tenía que hacer por ser el mejor y complacer al profesor que tanto me critica.

−Bueno los veré en clases...− Palmeó nuestros hombros y lo fulminé con la mirada hasta que salió de la sala.

−Bueno Arthur, yo también me voy tengo clase, nos vemos luego ¿sí?− Se quedó ahí como idiota esperando a que le respondiera ¿no puede irse y ya?

−Bien…− Atiné a decir con sequedad, entre menos tuviéramos que ver mejor para mí, salió de la sala con la mochila colgando de un hombro ahora que lo pienso es más alto que yo, quizá sea mayor también, sería un golpe a mi orgullo que fuera menor y tuviera ese talento.

Las dos semanas de pruebas pasaron rápidamente en esos días la escuela era más agobiante que nunca pues todos practicaban noches enteras para los exámenes, además los pasillos de los dormitorios olían a una mezcla de café, cigarrillos y sudor, no es que yo no fumara pero vamos por lo menos lo hacía en la azotea, mi pequeño secreto de relajación, pues ya que es un edificio tiene 14 pisos la vista es de cierta forma genial y las luces de Nueva York me recuerdan la navidad y las casas adornadas con luces de todos colores, además nadie viene aquí y la tranquilidad es perfecta aquí no llega todo el ruido de abajo.

−¿Arthur?− Adiós tranquilidad, ¿por qué justamente a él se le tenía que ocurrir explorar la azotea? Ahora mi único lugar tranquilo estaría invadido por una peste americana llamada Alfred.

−Wow la vista desde aquí arriba es fantástica− Quizá podría lazarlo desde aquí y fingir que fue un accidente, sí, eso sería muy útil. –No te molesta compartir tu pequeño descubrimiento o ¿sí?− Podía decirle que sí y que se largara pero desgraciadamente me educaron para ser un caballero.

−Descuida puedes quedártelo, yo me voy a descansar− Como ya he dicho el menor contacto que se pueda y todo estará perfecto.

−Oh vamos puedes quedarte, no te molestaré lo prometo ni siquiera notaras que estoy aquí− Y ahí estaba de nuevo lanzándome esa mirada, no, no era porque me mirara con esa profundidad, ¡joder yo encontré primero ese lugar!, además volver a mi habitación no era la idea más tentadora pues Francis mi vecino de un lado si no estaba tocando la flauta ahora seguro ya se estaba tirando a otra chica del salón cuyos gritos eran peor que una trompeta mal afinada, no sé cómo aguantaba eso cada noche.

−Eres muy serio Arthur…− Que bueno que no notaría su presencia.

−Y tú pareces de los que nunca pueden quedarse en silencio− Comenté con tranquilidad notando como el aire se iba enfriando conforme se oscurecía más la noche.

−Ha ha ha~ quizá tengas razón, no te he visto en las salas de practica en estos días−

−No suelo ir ahí, prefiero practicar en mi habitación−

−Nunca te he oído tocar− Y aquí es donde comienzo a odiar su mirada y esa sonrisa tan jodidamente perfecta, quisiera poder dejar de mirarlo de reojo pero es como un maldito imán para mis ojos.

−¿Cuántos años llevas tocando?− Pregunté solo como distracción no es que me interesara en realidad.

−Umm no lo sé, he tocado el piano desde que tengo memoria, mi abuela solía enseñarme las teclas que debía tocar y hacía que las aprendiera de memoria por eso no soy bueno siguiendo las partiduras− Si la honestidad llevara un nombre seria Alfred, su voz y la forma de abrirse para contar su vida eran simplemente sinceras hasta el tope.

−Ya veo, ¿cuál era la canción que le tocabas a tus fans aquel día?−

−Mmm… ¡oh ya recuerdo! ¿Nunca la has oído?− No cabe duda que es un idiota, por algo estoy preguntando comenzó a tararearla e incluso sin el piano sentí que mis oídos vibraron al glorioso sonido. –Se llama _Price Tag de Jessie J… _claro que es una adaptación a piano porque la canción en realidad es más como música pop− Comenzó a cantar un poco de la letra y ahí se arruino la hechicería debo decir que su voz no era precisamente la mejor para cantar.

−Nunca la he oído…− Confesé sin vergüenza alguna, siempre había sido así, mientras mis compañeros de preparatoria se la pasaban escuchando las nuevas canciones de la radio y los éxitos de artistas que ni siquiera sé cuáles son, yo me encerraba en mi habitación a oír clásicos como las sinfonías completas de _Beethoven_*, lo único moderno que disfruto de verdad es el Rock and Roll aunque claro tengo mis selecciones.

−Te la enseñaré alguna vez, la tengo en mi IPod− Solo me limite a asentir moviendo mi mirada al cielo ahora llena de estrellas, sí, sus ojos tenían un brillo como de estrellas, quizá todo él lo tenía pero era algo que sin dudas jamás iba a aceptar.

−Deberíamos entrar ya, está helando aquí arriba− Susurró tallándose las manos entre sí para obtener un poco de calor, y una vaga pregunta me invadió ¿sus manos abrían perdido esa calidez que sentí aquel día con el frío del aire?

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Compositor de amor~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

Era mi primer jodido ensayo con Alfred y estaba que echaba chispas, y no precisamente de la emoción, llevaba casi media hora ahí en el cuarto de ensayo y el muy idiota no se había dignado a aparecer su trasero para por lo menos patearlo por hacerme esperar, ni siquiera podía estudiar las partiduras por que el maestro Richard se las había dado a él y no a mí.

−Lo siento Arthur se me hizo tarde− A juzgar por su cabello todo despeinado puedo pensar que se quedó dormido y acaba de despertar -¡pero joder son las tres de tarde!- sacó unos folders de la mochila y me los extendió, los tomé de mala gana y los revisé un poco eran solo tres canciones y todas las había tocado ya alguna vez, así que aprenderlas no sería un problema.

−Me dijo Rick que comenzáramos con el_ Ave María_− Era una canción bastante sencilla de tocar y fue una de las primeras que aprendí de memoria aunque había algunos cambios supuse que sería por el acompañamiento de piano. −¿Crees que puedas aprenderla?− Por favor, estaba hablando conmigo aun si no la supiera claro que podría tocarla después de todo soy yo.

−Deberías preocuparte por ti Jones, si no puedes seguir el ritmo no dudes que te dejaré atrás− Comenté con autosuficiencia colocando las hojas en el _atril*3_ y colocando el violín en mi hombro en posición para comenzar, el tiempo que había estado esperando a ese idiota impuntual me basto para afinar y calentar un poco, así que tuve que esperar a que él estuviera listo mirándolo estirarse un poco los brazos y dedos para después tocar las teclas con movimientos tan rápidos que pensé que mis ojos no podían seguir sus manos de ninguna manera, aun así el sonido era suave y constante aunque por el desorden musical supe que solo estaba tocando las notas al azar, acomodo sus lentes un poco y me dedicó una pequeña sonrisa que tomé como la señal de inicio.

Al oír las primeras notas en el piano respiré hondo para concentrarme esperando los tiempos marcados poniendo ya mi arco y dedos en la primera nota marcada en el _pentagrama_*4, una vez que hice la entrada en la canción fue como si el piano de Alfred envolviera las notas de mi violín y nuestros instrumentos cobraran vida propia llevándose el uno al otro en una armonía perfecta, fue la primera vez que no necesite ver el papel para seguir las notas, la primera vez que amé el Ave María, la primera vez que sentí nostalgia con sus notas tan agudas y amables, sentí que esa fue la primera vez que toqué un Ave María de verdad y no pude sacar las notas que resonaban en mi mente en todo el resto del día y toda la lluviosa noche.

Al día siguiente me desperté con la impaciencia de encontrarme con Alfred de nuevo en aquella sala de ensayo, solo podía pensar en que llegara la hora y eso me mantuvo de lo más distraído en mis clases lo cual me costó más de un regaño de todos mis maestros pero aún con ello fui incapaz de concentrarme en mis deberes, en cuanto dieron las tres de la tarde prácticamente corrí al salón donde me encontraría con Alfred, si esta vez también se atrasaba juro que lo patearía por hacerme esperar.

−Hello Artie~− Bien nada mal, llegó y antes que yo, esperen y ese maldito sobre nombre quién demonios le dijo que podía llamarme así.

−Buenas tardes Alfred y no me llames con extraños sobrenombres quieres…− Lo escuché reírse un poco mientras sacaba mi violín del estuche y comprobé que estaba bien afinado tocando algunas notas, Alfred por su parte hizo el mismo calentamiento del día anterior y mientras esperaba a que comenzara con la canción me tuve que morder un poco el labio por la impaciencia que sentía.

−Cierto, Rick me dijo que esta vez nos escucharía tocar no debe tardar en venir, le mencione lo fabuloso que nos salió el ensayo de ayer− ¿fabuloso?, yo lo llamaría perfecto, había tenido duetos antes con pianos pero siempre tardaba semanas enteras en acoplarme y con al Alfred fue perfecto a la primera vez algo tan extraño como impresionante, pero supuse que era por la canción tan sencilla.

−Bien, es bueno así podemos pasar a la siguiente canción, ya que logramos completar la primera el primer día− No es como que quisiera que nuestras prácticas terminaran tan rápido pero quería comprobar si esa conexión con Alfred tenía algo que ver con la canción o solo con la forma en que sus notas envuelven a las mías.

−Disculpen la tardanza muchachos es que acabo de salir de una clase, adelante comiencen− Me sentí aliviado en cuanto el maestro llego a la sala, caminó hasta el fondo de la sala y se sentó en una de las sillas de una esquina predispuestas para los oyentes, me coloqué el violín en posición y como siempre respiré hondo para dar inicio, Alfred me lanzó una mirada y asentí ligeramente aprobando le señal de arranque, las notas fluyeron bien pero había algo diferente no sentía la magia que sentí el día anterior, no me llenaron de nostalgia las notas y escuché a Alfred menos concentrado y más disperso que nunca, quizá eran los nervios por tener público esta vez, incluso al terminar la pieza Alfred me miro confuso tal vez él también lo sintió, fue como si nuestra conexión se hubiera roto, eso me causo un extraño malestar en el pecho.

−Bueno, debo admitir que para ser su segundo día ustedes se acoplan perfecto, no se salieron de ritmo ni una sola vez, pero pude sentir lo nerviosos que ambos estaban y la tensión entre los dos era palpable, necesitan relajarse más, sigan practicando y Alfred es el primer dueto en el no tocaste solo tú, felicidades− No entendí el ultimo comentario del maestro pero noté como los ojos de Alfred brillaron más de lo normal y mi estómago dio un vuelco con solo ver ese resplandor en su mirada.

−¿Has tocado a dueto antes?− Después de formular la pregunta quise golpearme por lo estúpido que había sido al preguntar eso, era obvio que había tocado duetos antes el profesor mismo lo había dicho pero quería saber por qué Richard había felicitado así a Alfred.

−Bastantes pero…− Se sonrojo un poco y agachó la mirada a las teclas del piano jugando con algunas.

−Lo que pasa es que Alfred siempre se sale de ritmo cuando se trata de tocar en conjunto con alguien más, habíamos intentado con algunos otros instrumentos pero nunca lográbamos el resultado que logro contigo y mucho menos en tan poco tiempo− Con aquella revelación me sentí un poco extraño y fue aun peor cuando Alfred volvió a mirarme dándome una pequeña sonrisa como un "gracias" silencioso que me llegó hasta el alma.

−Bueno chicos, estoy feliz de que se acoplen tan bien, traten de borrar esa incomodidad entre ustedes y relájense más, solo están tocando música no se están casando ¿está bien?− Sentí mis mejillas arder con la pequeña bromita de ese maestro de mierda, si no me gustara tanto mi violín ya se lo hubiera estrellado en la cara para borrarle esa maldita sonrisa. – Los dejo tocar solos, mañana vendré a escucharlos de nuevo y siéntanse libres de empezar a practicar aunque yo no llegue a tiempo ¿bien?− Solo nos limitamos a asentir y cuando salió de la sala la tensión y el silencio inundaron por completo el ambiente, Alfred me miraba con una expresión indescifrable que me ponía los nervios a flor de piel.

−Sigamos practicando…− Comenté para romper el silencio pero la tensión seguía flotando en todo el aire de la habitación, Alfred jugueteo con algunas teclas con la mirada distraída y yo me dediqué a esperar a que estuviera listo para empezar.

−¿Qué está mal, Arthur?− La pregunta me tomó un poco por sorpresa y no supe que responderle, lo único que atiné a hacer fue mirarlo interesado, si se atrevía a culparme por el ensayo de hoy juro que entonces si estrellaré mi violín en la cara de alguien, y el afortunado será él. –Es decir ¿no crees qué es raro? Ayer el ensayo se sintió diferente y hoy no sentí que estuviera tocando contigo…− Pasé saliva por el tono de su voz y de nuevo ese malestar se alojó en mi pecho oprimiendo dolorosamente mi corazón, yo tampoco sentí que tocara con Alfred.

−No sé a qué te refieres, pero entre menos practiquemos menos vamos a corregir lo que dijo Richard− No es que quisiera fingir que ayer no sentí a lo que se había referido Alfred pero no tenía caso ponernos a analizar eso cuando bien podíamos averiguarlo intentando de nuevo. –Quizá solo estábamos nerviosos, eso es todo…− Agregué después de un rato más en silencio y por fin levanto la mira y me sonrió un poco, aunque esta vez su sonrisa parecía fingida, apagada, y el dolor creció otro poco.

Los ensayos pasaron uno tras otro y aunque la canción nos salía bien cada vez que la tocábamos, solo era eso "bien" y no perfecta, no surgía la magia que con tanta ansiedad esperé durante el día, esa noche tampoco pude dormir pero esta vez no resonaban las notas del Ave María en mi cabeza esta vez era la pregunta que Alfred me había hecho "¿Qué está mal?", ¿Qué estaba mal con nuestra música?, ¿Qué estaba mal entre nosotros?

Al día siguiente mi cabeza aún estaba distraída pero por lo menos logré poner atención en mis clases y evitar los reclamos de mis profesores, eran apenas las 12 del día y mi horario ya estaba libre, además de que faltaban 3 horas para encontrarme con Alfred, el solo pensar en él la ansiedad del día anterior me inundó de nuevo, por ello decidí ir a la azotea a despejar un poco mi mente necesitaba un poco de tranquilidad y silencio para pensar.

En cuanto miré al cielo mi vista se quedó perdida en las nubes blancas que se movían lentamente con el ligero aire, los pensamientos en mi mente se acallaron de pronto dándome la paz que necesitaba, por eso me gustaba subir ahí era como desaparecer por un momento del mundo, cerré los ojos y solo me limite a sentir el viento rozar mi rostro, de pronto el tiempo se congelo, ahí estaba esas cálidas manos sobre mis parpados cerrados impidiendo que pudiera abrirlos, no me moví ni un centímetro y sentí la risa de Alfred colarse por mi oído.

−Si no te alteras o tratas de adivinar quién soy, no funciona la broma Artie− Me giré una vez que ese americano deshizo el agarre y lo encaré, ahí está de nuevo su risa magnética adornando su infantil rostro.

−Sabía que eras tú, no iba a darte el gusto Jones y ya te dije que dejes de usar sobrenombres extraños conmigo− Me volví a girar dándole la espalda, de esa forma no me afectaría el encanto de su sonrisa, no se ve, no se siente.

−Mmm no suena extraño, suena lindo…− Solo bufé con cansancio, ¿lindo?, lindo el maldito afeminado de Francis, a él si le iban los apodos lindos ¡a mí no!

−Y a todo esto ¿qué haces aquí, acaso no tienes clase?− Era raro verlo a esa hora del día, de hecho era la primera vez que nos encontrábamos en horario de clases.

−No, no tengo y estoy aquí porque te vi en el pasillo y te seguí− Y se atreve a decirlo así de simple, joder yo no necesito un guarda espaldas, ni a alguien que venga a molestarme en mis momentos de paz.

−Y bueno que se te ofrece…− Dilo y lárgate, eso era lo que quería decirle pero logré mantenerlo solo en mi mente.

−Pues ahora que lo dices… nada en realidad− Interpreté eso como un "solo decidí seguirte para joderte la vida" por lo cual bufé de nuevo, era exasperante. –No te lo había podido decir Arthur, tocas hermoso− Sentí que mis mejillas ardieron y mis latidos se aceleraron de un momento a otro, maldición solo era un simple cumplido ¿por qué me sentía tan alterado por ello?

−G-Gracias…− Quería que la tierra me tragara en ese preciso momento, me sentía más avergonzado que nunca en mi vida, calma solo está siendo amable, solo es eso amabilidad, no es como que realmente lo piense porque vamos somos rivales, nos quedamos en un incómodo silencio después de eso uno que se me pareció ser eterno.

−Bueno te veo en el ensayo… tengo que volver a clase− Desapareció de pronto por la pequeña puerta de entrada, un minuto él había dicho que no tenía clase…entonces… agh que irresponsable.

Dieron las tres de la tarde y yo ya estaba entrando en la sala de ensayo, Alfred no había llegado aun así que saqué de mi estuche el violín y le pase el paño de seda por encima limpiando los rastros de polvo que pudiera tener, después de eso me dedique a acomodar las partiduras en su lugar y revisar la afinación de mi instrumento, la puerta se abrió de pronto asiéndome saltar un poco por la sorpresa, no era Alfred era el profesor Richard o como la mayoría lo llamaba "Rick" no le presté mucha atención y volví a lo que estaba haciendo.

−¿Aun no llega Alfred?− Como odiaba las preguntas tontas, si no estaba ahí era obvio que aún no llegaba, igual respondí por respeto, después de todo soy un caballero, la puerta se abrió de nuevo pero con más estruendo que antes y de nuevo como si Alfred fuera un imán mis ojos fueron atraídos a posarse en él y permanecer atrapados ahí.

−Lo siento Arthur es solo que no me dejaban salir− Estaba todo agitado como si hubiera corrido hasta aquí y al parecer aun no notaba al profesor que ya se había acomodado en la misma banca del día anterior al fondo de la sala, puede haberle hecho una señal de aviso al respecto pero decidí no hacerlo.

−Está bien…− Contesté con simpleza observando solo de reojo que buscaba algo en su mochila, una vez que fue hacia el piano notó por fin al maestro y juraría que se asustó un poco, lo que me hizo reír mentalmente.

−Bienvenido Alfred…− Comentó Richard desde su asiento a lo que Alfred solo sonrió y lo saludo agitando un poco su mano, esperé a que hiciera el calentamiento de siempre y aun sin estarlo mirando podía adivinar que en cuanto terminara se acomodaría sus lentes y más tarde me lanzaría esa mirada, que aunque solo fuera una pregunta silenciosa me hace sentir algo especial, algo que nunca antes había sentido con una simple mirada.

Después de contestar asintiendo a la pregunta silenciosa en sus ojos escuché las primeras notas en su piano amables y sinceras de alguna forma iguales a él, como era mi costumbre respiré hondo antes de empezar, y una vez que entré en la melodía ahí estaba, estaba tocando de nuevo con Alfred, con el pianista que envolvía mis notas junto con las suyas haciendo magia con ellas, dándole vida a nuestros instrumentos para que ellos nos guiaran y deleitaran como si fuéramos simples oyentes y no los intérpretes, como si se comunicaran por medio de aquella canción tan llena de nostalgia y belleza, era de nuevo solo mi violín junto al piano de Alfred como si fueran uno, éramos de nuevo solo nosotros dos logrando de nuevo una unión perfecta.

La pieza terminó y en cuanto oí los aplausos del profesor me di cuenta de que había estado cerrando mis ojos todo el tiempo dejándome llevar solo por el sonido.

−Nunca había escuchado un Ave María tan perfecto muchachos, tocan realmente bello, eso es lo que estaba buscando, sentí su conexión y la unión de sus instrumentos− No pude evitar sonrojarme un poco, no por los halagos de Richard más bien fue por la sonrisa que Alfred me dio desde su lugar frente al piano, quise golpearme mentalmente para dejar de verlo como un estúpido, solo era una sonrisa joder por qué demonios tenía que atrapar mi vista así.

−Bien, bien quédense así de conectados y lograran sin duda ser el mejor dúo en piano y violín en toda la escuela− ¿Dúo? Ha… como si necesitara eso, yo lo que necesito es ser el mejor violinista, solo eso y para ello es obvio no necesito a Alfred.

−Sonó genial ¿verdad?~− Mis oídos vibraron de nuevo con el tono juguetón que uso Alfred, siempre tiene ese tono alegre en su voz, excepto cuando me hizo esa pregunta el día anterior, esa que me causo aquel malestar, tal vez tiene la habilidad de transmitir sus emociones con su voz al igual que con su música, por ello no puedo dudar cuando es sincero.

−Fue perfecta, sigan así chicos… Oh y creo que es suficiente del Ave María, estoy verdaderamente impresionado en tan solo tres días lograron obtener excelentes resultados pero, esa es la más sencilla de las canciones que les di, la siguiente puede que les cause más trabajo así que entre más rápido comiencen con la segunda y tercera mejor− Por favor, habla conmigo es obvio que tengo que lograr incluso mejores resultados que con el Ave María, dejaría de llamarme Arthur Kirkland sino fuera así.

−Por mi parte, puedo comenzar con la segunda cuando sea− Aclaré sin mentir, después de todo como ya había dicho esas canciones ya las había tocado antes y sobre todo esa, que era una de mis grupos favoritos _The Beatles _llamada_ Let it be_, solo era cuestión de acoplarme a el piano de Alfred, lo cual parecía ser extremadamente sencillo y estaba hecho.

−Bueno, creo que es hora de que les expliqué el motivo por el cuál elegí cada una de las canciones, sí, no las escogí al azar, en primer lugar estaba el Ave María que es una canción sencilla de tocar con la intención de facilitar el "acoplamiento" de ambos, sobre todo de Alfred que no había sido capaz de acoplarse con nadie tan rápida y perfectamente, pero ya que lo lograron ahora viene la parte difícil para ti Arthur− No sentí miedo ni nervios al escuchar eso, mi seguridad de poder tocar la siguiente pieza era impecable por lo que asentí con total determinación.

−Ya que quiero que aprendas a sentir la música la siguiente pieza es muy intensa, a mi parecer expresa el sentimiento "pasión", así que Arthur tienes que dejar salir toda la pasión que tengas, necesito que reflejes ese sentimiento en tu forma de tocar, como el nombre lo dice "Déjalo ser"− Por un instante sentí que esa era una broma, no podía estar hablando en serio ¿pasión? ¿De dónde demonios iba yo a sacar pasión? Para ser sincero ahora que lo pienso nunca me he apasionado verdaderamente por nadie ni nada, puede que incluso, si no fuera por mi orgullo de Kirkland, desde la primera critica que recibí ya hubiera dejado esa escuela y hubiera dejado de tocar el violín, creo que lo único por lo que se puede decir que me apasiono es por lograr ser el mejor en lo que hago.

−Te sugiero que practiques un poco tu solo por lo menos lo que resta de la semana, busca la pasión que necesitas para interpretar la música y después toca con Alfred, estoy seguro de que no hay mejor guía para cualquier sentimiento que él ten la seguridad de que se acoplara a ti− No quise mirar a Alfred por nada del mundo en ese instante, lo iba admitir solo esta vez, estaba seguro de que no podría hacerlo, quizá si pudiera encontrar la "pasión" que me pedía el maestro que buscara pero si de algo estaba seguro era de que si llegara a encontrarla ¡ jamás! ni muerto dejaría que Alfred la guiara, a donde quiera que tuviera que guiarla, asentí con mucho trabajo, no podía, estaba seguro pero mi maldito orgullo me gritaba que tenía que hacerlo aunque muriera en el intento, por primera vez odie no poder admitir mi derrota.

Estuve dos días enteros tratando de ensayar la dichosa canción de la "pasión", era una de mis favoritas y aun así cada vez que tomaba el violín para tocar esa canción en específico no podía ni lograr la primera nota, ¡joder ya la había tocado antes! ¿Por qué ahora simplemente no podía? Era sábado en la mañana y me desperté con una idea, me parecía absurda y cursi pero igual tenía que intentarlo, subí a la azotea para ver si ahí en tranquilidad podía tocar un poco con "pasión", iba casi con miedo de que alguien me descubriera, miraba constantemente a los lados y atrás asegurándome bien de que nadie me siguiera, o más bien de que cierto americano no se atreviera a seguirme como la última vez, suspiré aliviado al cerrar la puerta detrás de mí y sentir el aire de la mañana golpear mi rostro, después de repasar el área con la mirada fue como si un balde de agua helada me hubiera caído encima, congelándome la sangre, ahí estaba Alfred mirando mi estuche inquisitivo ¿por qué? ¿Acaso el mundo tenía algo contra mí? Quise lanzarme del borde de la azotea en el momento en el que Alfred sonrió como si me hubiera descubierto haciendo la peor de las travesuras y deseara unirse a ella.

−¿Practicando a escondidas Arthur?− Por primera vez odie su maldito tonito burlón, pero intenté no perder la compostura, no podía darme ese lujo.

−Yo no me escondo de nadie…− No pude evitar la acides en mi tono de voz, de verdad quería que se fuera para poder lanzarme a gusto de la azotea.

−Bien, entonces no te molestara si me quedo ¿verdad?− ¡Lo odiaba! Lo odiaba de verdad que lo hacía, nadie era tan desesperante como él.

−¿Por qué no saliste como todo el mundo? No sé si lo sepas pero los fines de semana aquí son para que los estudiantes salgan del edificio a distraerse por la ciudad− No voy a negar que eso había sido un patético intento de decir "largo de aquí" pero no quería verme muy insistente o comenzaría a preguntar.

−Pues veras… no sé en que habitación estas y quería encontrarte para ir contigo a algún lado así que se me ocurrió subir aquí para ver si te veía…y aquí estas ha ha ha~− Su risa fue más ruidosa de lo que había escuchado antes y mis oídos vibraron de nuevo, como si grabaran cada sonido.

−Que considerado de tu parte, pero como puedes ver quiero practicar un poco en mi tiempo libre…así que por qué no vas con alguien más− Comenté intentando sonar tranquilo, esperando que con eso se vaya de una buena vez.

−¿Qué tal va la canción?− De nuevo sentí que la sangre se me congelo en todo el cuerpo y no pude evitar ponerme nervioso, ahí estaba la pregunta que quería evitar.

−Bien, ¿de qué otro modo podría ir?− Me sentía mal por mentir tan descaradamente pero de todas formas no había nada que Alfred pudiera hacer al respecto, no podía ayudarme así que no había razón para decirle la verdad tampoco.

−Entonces, vendrás conmigo a dar un paseo− Me tomó por sorpresa sobre todo por ese tono que uso, era como si lo diera por hecho ¿qué se creía? Nadie me dice que hacer.

−No lo creo, de verdad quiero practicar hoy, lo lamento− Contesté con sequedad deseando que se rindiera y se fuera.

−Bien, entonces me quedare a hacerte compañía− ¡Con un demonio! ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que te vayas?

−No quiero sonar grosero Alfred, pero de verdad quiero hacerlo solo− En vez de mostrarse molesto por mi cruda sinceridad soltó unas risitas que me hicieron enfurecer, más de lo que ya estaba.

−No va bien ¿verdad?− Sentí un ligero temblor en el cuerpo que casi me hizo soltar un jadeo ¿Cómo era posible de que se diera cuenta? ¿Acaso mis insistencias de que se fuera eran tan obvias? Igual aunque quisiera que se fuera podía ser porque exigía mi privacidad ¿o no?

−Está bien, solo necesito practicar un poco, eso es todo− Eso es, nada que no se pueda arreglar con la práctica, cosa que no he logrado hacer por cierto.

−Puedes decirme lo que sea Arthur, tal vez pueda ayudarte− Oh claro ¿qué esperaba que le dijera? "Oye Alfred hazme sentir pasión, porque sabes nunca la he sentido"… ¡Claro que no iba a decirle algo así nunca! Primero muerto que decírselo.

−Bueno escucha, para tocar con pasión necesitas pensar en algo que te apasione y tratar de sacarlo en tu música, es así de simple− Lo miré como si acabara de confesarme que era un alíen de seis brazos, eso ya lo sabía, era obvio que si quieres tocar con pasión debes pensar en algo que te cause ese sentimiento.

−Anotado gracias, ahora puedes irte− Esta vez decidí no reprimirme después de todo él mismo había dicho que le podía decir cualquier cosa ¿por qué dejar pasar esa oportunidad?

−Oh vamos Artie deja que te ayude…− Sus ojos emitieron ese destello que ya había visto antes y me sentí sin fuerzas, sin más opciones aparte de las que él me ofrecía pero aun así no podría decirle.

−Si te preocupa que la canción no esté lista descuida yo veré que hacer pero la tendré para el lunes− Ni yo estaba seguro de que eso fuera cierto pero si eso le daba la tranquilidad para irse entonces estaba bien.

−No es eso Arthur, vamos tócala y así quizá pueda decirte si sentí tus sentimientos o no− No entendí por qué de pronto tanto interés pero me estaba cansando, si no la tocaba por lo menos una vez no dejaría de molestarme lo presentía, así que de mala gana saqué mi violín y no voy a ocultar que me temblaban un poco las manos, las primeras notas sonaron fatal peor que en mis inicios y me detuve pues no podía seguir haciendo el ridículo.

−Wow sonó muy mal− Sentí que en ese preciso momento si podría lanzarlo desde la azotea sin sentir culpa alguna, pero me recordé que solo estaba siendo sincero. –No deberías estar nervioso, sabes en cualquier momento tengo que escucharte tocarla así que animo…− Sentí su sonrisa en lo más profundo y respiré hondo antes de volver a tocar, lo logré esta vez pero definitivamente no fue pasión lo que salió sino que fue simple música. −Mmm… mucho mejor ese eres tú, pero tienes que pensar en algo que te apasione Arthur− Volví a respirar hondo, por más que busqué en mi cabeza nada me apareció y de nuevo sentí que no podría tocar esa pieza. –Dime algo que te apasione− Agregó después de un rato que permanecí en silencio, sentía su mirada encima pero me negué a mirarlo, no podía decirle de ninguna manera, las palabras se negaron a salir y no quería obligarlas tampoco. –Creo que ya entiendo ¿nunca te has apasionado por algo?− Ahí estaba esa agua fría congelándome completamente ¿cómo lograba leerme tan bien? Solo pude negar con la cabeza y sentí mis mejillas un poco calientes pese a mi sangre helada. –Wow ahora veo porque no va bien la canción− Vi que se quedó pensativo, ya lo había dicho no había forma de que pudiera ayudarme así que era tiempo perdido.

−Solo olvídalo… puedo lograrlo lo sé− Ni siquiera yo estaba seguro de mis palabras de nuevo, solo era una promesa vacía para darle tranquilidad.

−¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?− Su seriedad fue preocupante y solo asentí con un poco de desconfianza. −¿Por qué tocas el violín?− No había razón para no decirle, la gente me lo preguntaba a menudo así que respondí lo que siempre decía.

−Solía escuchar música clásica cuando era más joven y algunas veces mi madre me llevaba a recitales sinfónicos ahí conocí el violín y decidí que quería aprender a tocarlo− Por la cara que hizo supe que algo en mi respuesta no le gustaba.

−Me refería a ¿por qué lo tocas ahora?− No entendí muy bien su pregunta pero pensé un poco en que responder.

−Lo hago porque decidí dedicarme a la música, esa es la razón por la que vine aquí como todos los demás− Alfred hizo una mueca en señal de disgusto y por alguna razón me sentí avergonzado.

−No Arthur, no todos estamos aquí por un futuro en la música, algunos estamos aquí porque realmente nos gusta tocar, porque realmente nos ilusiona dedicarnos toda la vida a lo que amamos− Desvié la mirada a otra parte, esa seguridad en sus palabras me golpearon de pronto y me sentí cada vez más avergonzado. –Sabes te he observado un poco, creo que te guías mucho por el orgullo, eso es lo que no te deja sentir la pasión… pero no significa que no la hayas sentido alguna vez− Me quedé callado y aun no entendía cómo es que me podía leer tan bien, apenas y nos conocíamos, me miro y ya que no le di ninguna reacción supuso que estaba en lo correcto –y lo estaba- así que continuo. –Tienes que aprender a diferenciar entre hacer algo por orgullo y por gusto− Con esas palabras reviví todos los reclamos que mi padre alguna vez me dio por no hacer algo bien, todas las veces en que mis hermanos se burlaban de mi por ser más débil, más inocente, más yo y menos como ellos. –El orgullo surge cuando alguien te dice constantemente que no puedes hacer algo y aunque lo logres no lo estas asiendo por gusto, ¡ya sé!, dime algo que te gustaría hacer lo primero que te venga a la mente− Siguiendo su orden pensé en algo cualquier cosa pero nada venía, nada que no fueran las ganas de asesinarlo por estarme obligando a darle explicaciones de mis sentimientos.

−Para serte sincero lo único que me viene a la mente que realmente quiero hacer es lanzarte por el borde de la azotea− Si, ahí estaba yo tan cruel como solo yo podía ser y Alfred se carcajeo un poco haciendo mis oídos ponerse alerta recibiendo el sonido gustosos.

−Ok eso es un avance ¿otra cosa qué no sea matarme?− La ligereza con la que se tomaba las cosas no dejaba de sorprenderme y entonces de entre mi mente se abrió paso solo una cosa que me avergonzaba admitir pero igual lo haría.

−M-me gustará t-tocar como tú alguna vez, ya sabes con más sentimientos− Sentí mi rostro más caliente que nunca por la confesión, Alfred parpadeo un momento sorprendido con mis palabras y luego me sonrió con una dulzura aplastante que hizo a mi corazón saltar, si antes pensé que su sonrisa podía ser bella ahora podía asegurar que no había otra cosa más hermosa que esa sonrisa.

−¡Bien! Entonces te enseñaré…vamos y trae tu violín− Me tomó de la muñeca y prácticamente me arrastro a un centro comercial a unas tres cuadras de la escuela, había mucha gente pese a que no era muy grande el lugar.

−¡Alfie viniste, sí tocaras con nosotros ¿verdad?!− Una bella chica castaña de ojos verdes casi se colgó del cuello de Alfred, él la llamo Marie y saludo con la mano a varios otros de los que estaban ahí, afinando sus instrumentos, conectando amplificadores, guitarras eléctricas y un sinfín de cosas que no podría recordar, todo en una gran masa de cables enredados, me sentí un poco incómodo y fuera de lugar no conocía a nadie ahí.

−Marie él es Arthur, es mi nuevo dueto− La castaña me miró emocionada y quizá hasta celosa, ¿o eran paranoias mías?, no le di mucha importancia solo la saludé estrechando un poco su delicada mano y sonriendo un poco con amabilidad.

−Un placer Arthur… tocas el violín he, yo igual− Su sonrisa me pareció la más falsa que había visto jamás. −¿Tocaras con nosotros también?− No sabía que responder pues no tenía idea de a qué se refería, además apenas iba a contestar y Alfred se me adelanto.

−Claro que tocara, por eso lo traje aquí− Miré de inmediato a ese americano que estaba pidiendo que conectaran un teclado eléctrico, el muy idiota solo me guiño el ojo y volvió a lo suyo ignorándome por completo un buen rato en el que me sentí totalmente perdido entre tantos músicos que no parecían prestarme mucha atención.

−Alfred puedes decirme ¿Qué demonios se supone que es esto?− En cuanto Marie se despegó de él, no perdí tiempo en irle a exigir una explicación.

−Veras Artie, cada sábado chicos de varias clases se reúnen aquí a tocar para la gente, ganan práctica y un poco de dinero− Fruncí mis cejas en claro desacuerdo, yo no necesitaba ningún dinero. –La mayoría lo hace para perder el pánico escénico, de esta forma te acostumbras a que el público te observe y escuche tocar−

−Yo no le temo al público…− Era la verdad ya había estado en concursos antes, no había razón por la que le pudiera temer a los espectadores.

−No te traje aquí por eso, dijiste que querías aprender a tocar con más sentimientos ¿no? Pues bien aquí puede que lo logres, saca tu violín ahora te digo las reglas…− No entendía muy bien a que quería llegar con todo eso pero Alfred siempre me pareció de las personas que actúan en vez de hablar, así que aun de mala gana saque del estuche mi violín y esperé a que me dijera que pieza iban a tocar.

−Listo y ahora ¿qué?− Pregunté y la sonrisa que me dio me hizo dudar un poco de su buena intención de ayudarme quizá solo quería verme hacer el ridículo frente a sus amiguitos.

−Nada Arthur, solo toca con los demás, no hay reglas realmente solo tratar de seguir el ritmo a tu modo− Me quedé helado con esas palabras ¿hablaba de improvisar? Nunca había improvisado en mi vida, siempre me aseguraba de aprender bien las canciones para no tener que improvisar jamás, siempre sabía que era lo que seguía mientras tocaba.

−Imposible jamás he improvisado− Por primera vez sentí desconfianza al tocar algo, tenía miedo de lo que pudiera salir.

−Siempre hay una primera vez, toca lo que sientas Arthur nadie aquí va a juzgarte o burlarse, te lo juro, todos aquí están aprendiendo, solo deja salir tus sentimientos lo que sea y hazlos música− Y de nuevo sentí que era totalmente imposible no creer en sus palabras, escuché a mis espadas el rasgueo de una guitarra eléctrica y mi corazón se aceleró, sentía adrenalina mezclada con miedo, poco a poco todos hicieron su entrada con su instrumento, trompetas, flautas y algunas guitarras acústicas.

−Alfred nos indicara cuando entrar Arthur, así que ponte listo− No me di cuenta en que momento Marie se había puesto a mi lado con su propio violín en posición, así que hice lo mismo elevándolo a mi hombro y sosteniéndolo con mi barbilla para darle firmeza, escuché el teclado de Alfred detrás de mí haciendo su entrada tocando todas las teclas de un lado al otro creando un sonido como ráfagas de música, Marie asintió ligeramente mirándome dándome la señal de arranque, respiré hondo y me dejé envolver por la música que producían los demás instrumentos, no puedo describir que fue lo que toqué pues en un instante solo dejé a mis manos tomarar el control sin pensarlo, sin ordenarles cuál sería la siguiente nota, o donde hacer pausas y sostenidos, solo las dejé ser libres de decidir qué es lo que querían tocar, de alguna forma me sentí libre también, más libre que nunca.

No logro comprender como es que personas e instrumentos tan diferentes entre sí pueden unirse en una armonía tan agradable, pude conocer a varios de los músicos entre los descansos que tomaban, todos parecían conocer bien a Alfred y se sorprendían bastante cuando se enteraban que tocamos a dúo, también me contaron un poco sobre Marie, me platicaron que venía de una isla muy pobre, que en realidad tocaba el cello en la escuela, era su segundo instrumento, el primero había sido el violín y se había graduado con honores a una muy corta edad así que éste año había vuelto para aprender un segundo instrumento, la admiré un poco al oírla tocar con un violín eléctrico, el sonido que causaba era realmente fascinante, atrevido y lleno de energía y no pude evitar notar que Alfred la miraba con cierto cariño marcado en el rostro.

Estuve ahí con esos músicos hasta que cayó la noche, de vuelta a la escuela Alfred me platico un poco como fue que conoció a Marie, nada especial, el maestro Rick había intentado lograr un dueto de ella y Alfred, pero claro no fue posible como había sido con todos los que había intentado, también me dijo que eso los desanimo a ambos y por ello Marie se había empeñado en aprender otro instrumento para ver si con el podía acoplarse a Alfred, dijo que aún no lo intentaban porque él no estaba seguro de poder adaptarse bien a ella pero igual le gustaba escucharla tocar ambos instrumentos, no me sorprendí por esa confesión pues era de esperarse a algunas chicas se les notaba que adoraban a Alfred y darían lo que fuera por tocar con él.

−Espero que te haya gustado ir Artie, lo hiciste muy bien− Sus palabras entraron de nuevo como si fuera la música perfecta para mis oídos y los odie por ello. –Bueno es todo en lo que puedo ayudarte por ahora, el resto ya depende de ti, ahora sabes que se siente lograr hacer algo que realmente quieres y Arthur para sentir la pasión no debes solo repetirte que puedes hacerlo porque tienes que lograr demostrar algo, mejor solo hazlo porque quieres y demuestra cuanto lo quieres hacer, suerte en tus ensayos, estaré dispuesto a escuchar la pasión que tengas que expresar ha ha ha− Solo me limité a sonreír un poco y asentir a sus palabras dejando de lado lo avergonzado que me hizo sentir lo último, al llegar a mi habitación sin pensarlo mucho tomé mi violín, toque la pieza que me habían encargado, mis manos vibraron junto con todos mis sentimientos, por primera vez creí que en esa canción se podía reflejar pasión pura y también por primera vez sentí que estaba tocando porque me gustaba hacerlo y no por otro motivo diferente, ahora demostraría cuanto deseaba tocar el violín eso era seguro.

Continuara…

Notas Finales:

Bueno espero realmente que le haya gustado, es una historia muy tranquila pero que me gustó mucho escribir y el romance va lento pero seguro ha ha ha~  
>Bien aquí les dejo el significando de algunos términos que aparecen…<p>

_Cantino*1: _Es la cuerda en Mi del violín, está hecha de acero inoxidable y a pesar de ser la mis delgada de las cuerdas es también la más resistente.

_Partiduras*2:_Es un documento que indica cómo debe interpretarse una composición musical, mediante un lenguaje propio formado por signos musicales.

_Atril*3: _Es un soporte de madera para sostener textos.

_Pentagrama_*4: Es el lugar donde se escriben las notas y todos los demás signos musicales en el sistema de notación musical occidental. Está formado por cinco líneas y cuatro espacios o interlíneas, que se enumeran de abajo hacia arriba. Las líneas son horizontales.

También les dejo la lista de canciones conforme aparecen en el escrito y los nombres que use como Mozart, Bethoveen y Chopin fueron grandes iconos de la música clásica… bueno sin más aclaraciones nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo… Dejen su comentario por fa~

1° _Hallelujah de Leonard Cohen (En su versión en piano)_

_2° Gavotte (la encuentran así simplemente solo tiene que ser en su versión en violín)_

_3° __Price Tag de Jessie J (En su versión en piano)_

_4° Ave María (También pueden buscarla así, en su versión dúo en piano y violín) 3_

_5° Let it be de The Beatles (En su version en piano y violin)_


	2. Chapter 2

**Pareja (s):**  
>AlfredxArthur, USX UK, Estados UnidosxInglaterra (así o más claro~)<p>

**Disclaimer:**  
>Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, como tampoco las canciones que aparecen en ella todo pertenece a sus respectivos dueños.<br>P.D: y tampoco son de Alfred.

**Advertencia:**  
>Les recomiendo de verdad escuchar las canciones conforme aparecen en la historia pues da un ambiente mucho mejor y si no lo hacen puede que no entiendan ni "J".<br>Pondré los nombres de cada canción en _letra cursiva_ para que sea más sencillo ubicarlas~ además estarán en las notas finales.  
>Esta historia ocurre en un universo alterno por lo que los personajes no son países, está narrada en primera persona y pues nada es tan sana como una rebanada de pan.<p>

**Notas de inicio:**

Hello~ estoy de nuevo por aquí para la segunda entrega de este fanfic… Gracias por comentar de verdad que me hace feliz~

Y por esa razón les vengo con este segundo capítulo, espero que no se aburran de tanta tranquilidad junta pero ya verán tengo muchas más ideas en mente y en proceso para otros fanfics… Bueno no retraso más su camino pasen a leer que es gratis XD

One, Two, Three, Go!

**~*~ Co****mpositor de amor ~*~**

El tiempo se me hizo eterno en ese simple fin de semana en el que había estado practicando la nueva canción, quería que Alfred escuchara lo que había logrado en solo dos días, ese lunes solo podía pensar en la hora y quería apresurar el reloj para que dieran ya las tres de la tarde e ir a ese salón de ensayo donde por fin podría demostrarle a Alfred que lo había logrado, además también trate de evitar pensar mucho en esa ansiedad que me invadía sin permiso.

Entré un poco apresurado y me encontré con que Alfred ya estaba ahí pero no estaba solo, Marie lo acompañaba sentada en el banco frente al piano junto a Alfred, me saludo con una sonrisita que me pareció demasiado engreída para su rostro inocente además casi pude ver toda la malicia reflejada en los ojos verde pasto ¿Había interrumpido algo y por eso me miraba así? ¡Demonios yo tenía ensayo ahí! no era que quisiera robarle a Alfred, es más si por mi fuera no volvería a tocar con él nunca, solo lo hacía por complacer al jodido maestro.

−Bueno Alfred, tengo que volver a clases− Marie se levantó, fingí no prestarles atención, sacando mi violín y acomodando mis cosas por mi lado.

−De verdad agradezco que aceptaras Marie…− Me sentía muy incómodo con le escenita, joder si querían hacer eso que lo hicieran en otro lado, bueno no es que estuvieran haciendo algo romántico en realidad, Alfred le escribió algo en una hoja que ella guardo con mucho cuidado en su mochila ¡Por eso odiaba que Alfred fuera un imán para mis ojos! No podía evitar mirarlo de reojo como si quisiera saber cada detalle de lo que hacía, y ciertamente no quería ¿o sí? Me volteé de lo más molesto conmigo mismo y decidí no verlo más.

−Lo sé, ¿qué harías sin mí, verdad?− Escuché la encantadora risa de Alfred con ese comentario de parte de la chica y sentí que debía voltear para poder ver la sonrisa de él pero logré controlarme ignorándolos ¿para qué demonios estaría interesado en la sonrisa de Alfred si no se estaba riendo conmigo? Una pregunta vaga surgió en mi mente ¿sonreiría igual con ella que con todas las personas, o tendría un toque mucho más especial? −Bueno Al, suerte en tu ensayo de verdad me gustaría quedarme a oírlos pero no puedo solo saltarme la clase− Después de eso se despidieron y Alfred se sentó frente al piano con un brillo que sin duda no había visto nunca en él, definitivamente con ella su sonrisa tenía que brillar más, tanto que podría opacar al mismo sol, sentí un poco de envidia por no poder ver ese brillo yo mismo.

−Bueno Artie ¿estás listo?−

−Claro que lo estoy− No pude evitar sonreír con un poco de orgullo, era la hora de mostrarle lo que podía lograr, aparté todos mis pensamientos anteriores para concentrarme, él solo me devolvió la sonrisa, asintió brevemente acomodándose mejor frente al piano y como era de esperar acomodo sus lentes antes de empezar a tocar las primeras notas de la pieza musical, hice mi entrada con seguridad pero el sonido se oía un poco titubeante, me concentré un poco más pero solo logré tocar la música como antes, sin el sentimiento que ya había aprendido a darle, cuando finalizo la canción me sentí de lo más molesto ¿por qué si ya había logrado darle sentimiento a esa canción no podía hacerlo de nuevo? El fin de semana la había tocado varias veces y siempre lograba imprimir mis sentimientos en ella pero ahora no lo lograba, ni cerca estaba de hacerlo, algo andaba mal con mis emociones pero no podía saber que era.

−Lo siento, podrías tocarla de nuevo desde el principio− Pedí a Alfred que asintió de inmediato y toco de nuevo, respiré hondo antes de comenzar, mi mente estaba nublada por algún otro sentimiento y no podía concentrarme bien. –De nuevo…− Mencioné al finalizar la canción aquella segunda vez, no descansaría hasta lograrla.

−No creo que forzarte sirva de mucho Arthur− Sus palabras por alguna razón me irritaron en ese momento ¿no podía solo tocar y ya?

−Maldición, ya la había logrado…− Maldije más por lo bajo y Alfred solo se burló desde su asiento, tuve ganas de ir y estrellarle mi violín en la cara otra vez.

−Tranquilo Artie, no se va acabar el mundo, tenemos tiempo para practicar esa canción− Lo miré asesinamente pero sus palabras lograron calmarme un poco, no podía pensar solo en mi yo tenía la culpa de que no saliera bien esta vez así que reclamarle o culparlo a él para sacar mi enojo no eran un opción por lo cual me contuve de hacer o decir algo. –Vamos a caminar un rato…− ¿Caminar a dónde? ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no le importaba el ensayo en lo absoluto?

−Quizá si intento una vez más pueda hacerlo− Comenté dudoso, sí, ya lo había dicho antes, nada que con el ensayo constante no pueda lograr, Alfred me miro un momento, se levantó de golpe de su lugar, me quito mi violín dejándolo en sus estuche y antes de que pudiera objetar algo me jalo de la muñeca sacándome casi a rastras del salón y cerrando la puerta tras nosotros.

−¡¿A dónde me llevas Jones?! Maldición suéltame− Quise soltarme pero nunca en mi vida había presenciado tanta fuerza y es mucho decir ya que a mis hermanos les encantaba usarme de saco de box cada vez que se les pegaba su gana, claro que cuando aprendí a defenderme se lo pensaban dos veces.

−Te lo dije, vamos a caminar un rato− ¿Y esa era una respuesta?

−¿Y quién te dijo que yo estaba de acuerdo con eso? Además no podemos irnos así como así y menos cuando dejaste mi violín ahí ¡Alguien puede entrar a la sala de ensayos!− Estaba desesperándome porque Alfred no parecía querer detenerse a pensar racionalmente y ya casi llegábamos al elevador una vez dentro no podría escaparme.

−No estaba perdiendo tu permiso, descuida nada le pasara a tu violín, la política de las salas son que si vez la puerta cerrada no interrumpas así que nadie entrara− Prácticamente me lanzo dentro del elevador y con su mano libre presiono en botón que llevaba a la planta baja, sentí un poco de pánico cuando las puertas se cerraron pero me quede quieto pues no me había soltado la mano así que no podría correr de ninguna manera, tampoco lo hizo en todo en descenso y comenzaba a dolerme la muñeca, una vez se abrieron de nuevo las puertas en la recepción me arrastro hasta la puerta de entrada y salimos sin ser vistos por nadie, genial me están secuestrando prácticamente y ningún puto testigo habría.

−Quieres soltarme de una maldita vez− Suavizó más su agarre pero no lo deshizo por completo lo cual me hizo bufar más cabreado que nunca. –No pienso escapar si esa es tu idea− Yo no era de los que jugara limpio, para escapar podría simplemente darle una patada muy baja y correr lejos de él, pero no era para tanto, aun.

−Prefiero no arriesgarme…− Maldecí su estúpido tonito juguetón en ese momento, observé por donde me llevaba y ya que no solía salir mucho los fines de semana todo me parecía desconocido.

−¿A dónde me llevas?− Pregunté después de un rato que me pareció que solo caminábamos sin rumbo fijo.

Oh ya veras, te gustara− Seguí caminando a su lado un rato hasta llegar a un gran parque, había escuchado hablar de el pero no pensé que de verdad fuera tan increíblemente grande, parecía que te tomaba un día entero recorrerlo todo o quizá más. –Ven vayamos al lago…− Eso era imposible, hasta un lago tenía aquel lugar, me dejé arrastrar por Alfred admirando la vegetación del lugar, era como entrar a un nuevo mundo, todo estaba tan tranquilo que era imposible no caer en la relajación que te ofrecía.

Nos sentamos en el pasto justo frente al agua, la vista era esplendida pues a pesar de todo, los grandes edificios de Nueva York se asomaban detrás de los árboles y se reflejaban en el agua, el aire se respiraba mucho más natural ahí.

Estuvimos platicando un rato, le conté a Alfred a grandes rasgos de mi familia y él también me contó un poco de la suya, claro que no le dije que mi padre a veces podía ser un tirano, mucho menos le dije sobre lo aterradores que podían llegar a ser mis tres hermanos mayores, sobre todo Scott, le platiqué más sobre mi madre y lo comprensiva que es, en toda la plática no nos dimos cuenta de la hora y la noche cayo sin que lo notáramos solo me percate de ello cuando vi en el lago las estrellas reflejarse, eso me trajo un recuerdo de mi infancia, uno de los pocos realmente felices que tuve.

−Cuando era pequeño…− Comencé a relatar añorando aquellos días, Alfred me miro interesado y con la luz de la luna sus ojos también parecían reflejar todas las estrellas. –Cuando era pequeño solía pensar que la luna era un gran diamante suspendido de alguna forma en el cielo y que todas las estrellas eran fragmentos rotos de ella que se habían quedado esparcidos, en vez de llamarlas estrellas las llamaba fragmentos de la luna−

−Esa es una buena perspectiva y única también, creo que yo era de los niños del montón que pensaba que la luna era de queso y las estrellas luciérnagas ha ha ha~− La risa de Alfred resonó en mis oídos como la sinfonía más bella que pudiera escuchar, me sentí más tranquilo por alguna razón y entonces recordé lo que tenía que pensar para poder tocar la canción, para lograr sentirla. −Te vez más relajado Artie~− Solo asentí ligeramente, debería darle las gracias pero seguro que al volver al edificio de la escuela íbamos a estar en serios problemas por salirnos así.

−Deberíamos volver ya…− No es que quisiera dejar toda esa tranquilidad que sentía en ese momento pero en días de clases había toque de queda para los alumnos, no quería sobre pasar la hora y conseguir un reporte que manchara mi impecable historial, agradecí que Alfred se pusiera de pie de una vez, me tendió la mano para ayudarme a parar, tsk como si no pudiera pararme yo solo, únicamente acepté su ayuda porque de alguna forma extraña me gusta la suavidad de sus manos, ¡pero ya lo dije es solo por la música que crea con ellas, no por otra razón! Ahora que lo pienso hay muchas cosas que me gustan de él ¿eso significa qué me gusta? Sentí mis mejillas arder con el simple pensamiento, no, no y no, definitivamente no era eso, solo estaba encantado por su música, solo eso.

Fue una sorpresa que al llegar a la sala de ensayo todo estuviera tal y como lo habíamos dejado, eso me quito una preocupación de encima, había tocado algunos violines antes de tener el que tengo ahora y para ser sincero nunca me había gustado tanto el sonido excepto con éste, por ello lo cuido tanto.

−Artie, ¿te gustaría intentar ahora?− Su pregunta y el tono juguetón que uso en ella me tomaron desprevenido, no sé por qué pero sentí un leve calor en mi cara y accedí a la propuesta de Alfred me sentía listo ahora, estaba seguro de que esta vez podría tocarla con más pasión que antes. –Bueno ya sabes como dice la canción "déjalo ser"~− No pude evitar reírme un poco de su broma tan estúpida, solo espere a que se acomodara en posición y al oír las primeras teclas de su piano sentí todo mi cuerpo vibrar casi como un escalofrío, toqué como no recuerdo haberlo hecho nunca en toda mi carrera musical, sentí que la canción salía de mi alma para recorrer mi cuerpo entero e instalarse en mi corazón, a pesar de cerrar mis ojos supe Alfred no dejo de mirarme en toda la pieza sentía su mirada en mí, en cuanto terminé la interpretación note el sonrojo que adornaban las mejillas de Alfred, se aclaró la garganta antes de dedicarme un sonrisa llena de complicidad.

−Maestro Kirkland, sonó perfecta pude percibir cuanto te gusta tocar el violín− Sonreí con humor y arrogancia, "perfecta" era la palabra que buscaba, ahora podía decir que esa canción sería de mis favoritas.

−Gracias por el acompañamiento joven Jones− Lo de ser caballeroso siempre me había salido natural pues desde pequeño me educaron así pero no pude evitar darle un poco de dramatismo al igual que lo había hecho Alfred con su cumplido, rio con genuino humor y sentí su voz resonar por toda la sala llenándome de algo inexplicable, era algo parecido a la felicidad, a la tranquilidad que aquella tarde había sentido. –Es tarde deberíamos ir a los dormitorios−

−Ok, nos veremos mañana ¿sí?− No entendí el porqué de la pregunta pero igual le respondí un "sí" que hizo que sonriera un poco más, me di cuenta de que él tenía esa manía de siempre preguntar cosas así, salimos de la sala y subimos en el elevador a nuestros respectivos pisos, Alfred en el séptimo y yo en el piso doce, cuando llegué a mi habitación sentía una especie de emoción, quizá causada por mi logro con la canción, de nuevo sorprenderíamos a Rick con nuestra rapidez para lograr las canciones, aunque por otro lado me sentía un poco mal por ir tan rápido solo una canción más y tendría que tocar solo otra vez, pero supongo que no era tan importante, yo deseaba tocar por mi cuenta desde el principio, no iba a extrañar a Alfred ¿o sí?

La mañana del día siguiente llego más rápido de lo que esperaba, estaba un poco nervioso he de admitirlo, una cosa era tocar para Alfred que me había enseñado a expresar mis sentimientos en la música y otra muy diferente era tocar para obtener la aprobación del maestro, además con Alfred siento que de alguna forma puedo ser yo mismo, mostrarme sin miedos o prejuicios cosa que no podría hacer con todo el mundo.

El tiempo esta vez no me pareció eterno sino todo lo contrario cuando me di cuenta ya eran casi las tres de la tarde, me repetí mil veces a lo largo del día que podría hacerlo bien, tenía que hacerlo bien, respiré hondo antes de girar del pomo de la puerta de madera que me separaba de la sala de ensayo y casi se me fue el aire al ver a Richard ahí sentado esperando, Alfred por su parte aun no llegaba pero ya no me sorprendía, incluso en aquella ocasión se lo agradecía bastante, quizá practicara una vez la canción antes de tocarla a dueto.

−¿Ya listo Arthur?− El tono del maestro se escuchaba ansioso y yo solo pude asentir rígidamente me sentí como un robot oxidado, mis dedos estaban igual o más tensos que mi propio cuerpo, no pude evitar pegar un bote cuando escuché la puerta abrirse de golpe, mi piel se erizo pues sabía que era Alfred, lo miré solo un breve momento ya que de inmediato desvié mi mirada a otro lado, lo quería mirar pero no sabía que efecto tendría en mi ¿me calmaría o solo me haría poner más nervioso? Preferí no arriesgar, estuve respirando hondo mientras escuchaba su calentamiento en el piano.

Cuando el sonido ceso por completo contuvé todo el aire en mis pulmones y me puse como pude en posición para comenzar cerrando los ojos en todo momento, solo debía concentrarme en el sentimiento que iba a transmitir y no en la profunda mirada que sentía sobre mí, no sé si pasaron minutos enteros o solo algunos segundos pero abrí los ojos para descubrir por qué demonios Alfred no había empezado a tocar, lo vi escribiendo algo en un pedazo de hoja, luego se levantó acercándose a mí, me la dio media doblada y no pude evitar mirarlo con cierta sospecha al igual que a el papel, apenas iba a preguntar de qué se trataba eso, pero cuándo lo iba a encarar él ya había vuelto a su lugar frente al piano, fruncí el ceño y él me sonrió asintiendo ligeramente, miré de nuevo el papel y sin más remedio lo abrí para descubrir que decía, sentí mis mejillas arder y mis ojos de inmediato fueron arrebatados por los suyos, aún tenía la sonrisa marcada en los labios y mi corazón palpito de más, sentí que todo el aire que antes había contenido se liberaba pausadamente y mi cuerpo se relajó, todo por aquellas simples palabras escritas en el pequeño pedazo de papel "solo estamos tú y yo", le devolví la sonrisa y asentí dándole la señal de que estaba listo para comenzar, cerré los ojos sintiendo como todo desaparecía a mi alrededor, ya no estaba más en la sala de ensayo sino frente al lago de aquel parque tocando para las estrellas reflejadas en el, mi única guía era el perfecto sonido del piano detrás de mí, un sonido que envolvía a mi violín pero a la misma vez lo liberaba de mis manos, solo estábamos Alfred y yo dejando que la pasión que ambos sentíamos al tocar nos envolviera como uno solo.

Basta decir que al final de la pieza Rick parecía una colegiala frente al chico más guapo de la escuela, nos felicitó repetidas veces y como siempre nos dijo que cada vez estábamos más cerca de ser el dúo perfecto en piano y violín.

−Debo confesar que estoy muy impresionado con todo lo que han logrado y bueno prácticamente ya aprendieron lo que les faltaba el uno al otro, Alfred fue un excelente acompañamiento hoy, dejaste que Arthur te guiara por completo y Arthur sentí toda esa emoción que transmitiste en la canción− Sonreí con orgullo, no me sentí fuera de lugar ya que Alfred sonrió de la misma manera dejando lucir aquel peculiar brillo en sus ojos.

−Bueno la última canción supongo que también ya la tocaron en algún momento _El Canon in D Mayor,_ es una canción que según la historia representa lo importante para los que la tocan, Arthur tú ya encontraste tu propia motivación para tocar y Alfred creo que siempre la has tenido muy clara, en esta pieza lo que trataran de hacer es unir las cosas que son importantes para ambos al momento de tocar, aceptarse entre sí y ser cómplices en lo que la música representa para ustedes dos, el objetivo de tocar el Canon es unirlos como el dúo perfecto, puede que suene simple pero no muchos dúos lo logran, casi siempre un instrumento sobresale más que el otro al momento de tocarlo−

−El reto viene para ti ahora Alfred, debes dejar que tu pasión fluya también pero sin opacar a la de Arthur, ambos deben verse y oírse como iguales en esta canción, les recomiendo que ustedes mismos se revelen sus motivos personales para tocar cada uno de sus instrumentos, eso los ayudara a comprender mejor los sentimientos del otro y quizá a verse como iguales, ambos tienen una razón diferente para estar aquí, pero estoy seguro que el sentimiento de querer lograr ser los mejores es igual de fuerte en ambos, unan eso y refléjenlo en El Canon− Ambos asentimos a las indicaciones del maestro y en cuanto salió de la sala, Alfred salió detrás de él sin siquiera levantar sus cosas, me dediqué a guardar las mías, incluyendo la nota que me había dado Alfred, me sentí un poco estúpido por guardarla en el fondo de mi estuche pero aunque odiara admitirlo le agradecía aquellas palabras que me habían regresado las fuerzas de alguna forma que nunca me explicaría, quería agradecerle ese gesto de alguna forma pero el simple hecho de pensarlo ya me hacía un nudo en la garganta.

Me tarde más de lo normal en guardar todo, hasta me tomé el tiempo para limpiar un poco mi violín pero Alfred no volvía y no estaba seguro de si eso era bueno o malo, sino le daba las gracias adecuadamente ahora me conocía muy bien como para saber que mi orgullo no me dejaría hacerlo más tarde, cuando ya no me quedo más que hacer en la sala de ensayo suspiré cansado y decidí irme de una vez, él se lo perdía, abrí la puerta y casi choco con un agitado Alfred que venía entrando por ella.

−¡Artie! ¿Ya te vas?− Lo miré de arriba abajo, así tan cerca de mi noté los seis o siete centímetros que me llevaba en altura, también pude ver la perfección de sus blanco dientes y el brillo dorado que lucía en su cabello.

−Sí, yo…− Sentí que mi aliento me abandono por un instante, Alfred paseo su mirada por todos lados menos en mí, se veía nervioso.

−Mmm… quiero pedirte un favor ¿te quedarías un momento aquí conmigo?− No había razón para sonrojarme sin embargo lo hice cuando miré su rostro, él también estaba un poco rojo, me sentí más extraño que nunca, mis latidos se aceleraron y fue como si todas mis emociones se salieran de control, ¡maldición solo me había pedido un favor! ¿Por qué me sentía así?

−Bien ¿qué necesitas?− Me tuve que aclarar la garganta para que las palabras salieran de ella, entrando de nuevo al interior de la sala, Alfred cerró la puerta detrás de él con mucho cuidado como si temiera que alguien pudiera escuchar lo que me iba a decir, se quedó ahí un momento recargando su espalda en la puerta y mirándome como dudoso, no pude evitar ponerme nervioso con la profundidad e insistencia de su mirada azulina. −¿Y bien?− Ya que no se decidía a hablar intente animarlo un poco pues la duda me estaba carcomiendo.

−Es… quisiera que me dieras tu opinión sobre una canción que me dejaron aprenderme, pero no he podido tocarla bien y quisiera que la escucharas para que me digas en que estoy mal− Por un instante dude que fuera sincero pues no era un favor tan grande como para ponerse así de nervioso para pedírmelo, aunque yo también dudaría mucho en pedirle un favor así a él.

−Bien, pero voy a cobrarte por mi critica…− Intenté bromear un poco para que el ambiente se relajara y por lo menos logré que riera un poco. −¿Y bien piensas quedarte ahí o vas a tocar?− No sé cuánto tiempo había pasado pero Alfred no se movía de la puerta, en cuanto le dije eso pego un bote y rio nervioso yendo hacía el piano, saco unas hojas de su mochila y las colocó donde pudiera verlas con claridad, por mi parte me fui a sentar en uno de los bancos que usaba Richard para escucharnos al fondo de la sala, fingí que miraba a otra parte para no ponerlo más nervioso de lo que ya se veía. Comenzó a tocar y el sonido era tan maravillosos como siempre pero no me dejé llevar por lo que escuchaba, después de todo él quería mi critica así que me concentré en escuchar cualquier error que pudiera tener, ya había escuchado esa pieza antes se llamaba _Bethena de Scott Joplin _sabía cómo iba por ello fue más sencillo escuchar con oídos críticos.

De pronto se me ocurrió una mejor idea, me levante de mi lugar yendo hacía el piano y me acerqué a observar las partiduras que Alfred estaba siguiendo, cuando sintió mi presencia se puso rígido y dejo de tocar, algo como si su cuerpo se hubiera congelado.

−No te detengas…−Ordené mirándolo de reojo, asintió brevemente y se hizo a un lado en el banco largo donde estaba sentado, sin que me lo dijera deduje que se trataba de una invitación a sentarme a su lado, lo pensé dos veces pero terminé asiéndolo, estar frente al piano y observar tan de cerca las manos de Alfred acariciando de esa forma las teclas fue una experiencia realmente maravillosa, la forma en que él tocaba no solo era bella por el sonido sino que también visualmente, trataba el piano con una gentileza que no espere en él.

−¿Por qué tocas el violín Artie?− Me sorprendió que preguntara tan de pronto eso ya me lo había preguntado una vez antes, mi mirada fue directo a sus manos que no dejaban de interpretar la pieza y pensé un poco mi respuesta.

−Antes pensaba que era porque siempre me ha gustado la música clásica en especial ese instrumento, y quizá también de alguna forma deseaba hacer feliz a mamá cumpliendo los sueños que tuvo cuando era joven, aquellos que no pudo lograr cuando se casó… sin embargo ahora lo hago porque me siento bien tocando, siento que es algo mío, algo que es irremplazable en mi vida− Me sentí extraño siendo tan sincero con alguien de esa forma pero fue un poco liberador y agradable pues la sonrisa que esbozo Alfred con mi respuesta estuvo tan llena de gusto que en ese momento casi podía afirmar que él pensaba lo mismo que yo.

−Esa fue una buena respuesta− Comentó cuando la canción termino y la comenzó de nuevo, como era una melodía repetitiva casi no note el momento en que la termino e inicio de nuevo.

¿Y cuál es tu razón?− Pregunté con genuina curiosidad, nunca se lo había preguntado antes, detuvo la música jugueteando con las teclas antes de responder.

−Pues… solía escuchar mucho a mi abuela tocar, incluso ella me enseño gran parte de lo que sé ahora, ella tocaba a veces en las navidades o en otras reuniones familiares, era realmente genial yo comencé a relacionar el sonido de su piano con la alegría eso era lo que su música me hacía sentir, nunca le pedí que me enseñara pero yo era el único de sus nietos que la escuchaba hasta que se cansara me tomo de su pupilo ha ha ha… cuando ella murió no estaba seguro de poder tocar de nuevo el piano pero cuando me atreví a hacerlo me di cuenta de que esa era la mejor forma de recordarla y tenerla siempre conmigo, sentí mucha alegría en ese momento, ahora quiero transmitir yo mismo toda esa alegría que sus notas me hicieron sentir antes, quiero salvar con mi música a todas las personas que se sientan tristes, solas, enojadas o con cualquier otro sentimiento negativo, quiero hacer feliz a la gente esa es la única razón por la que toco− Con esa historia lo admiré un poco más de lo que ya lo hacía, la mayoría de músicos tocan por razones egoístas, por volverse famosos, por obtener dinero o como en mi caso porque simplemente se sienten bien al hacerlo, pero Alfred tocaba no solo para él mismo sino para hacer feliz con su música a todos los que la escuchen, estaba seguro de que lo lograría, no, más bien deseé desesperadamente que lo lograra.

−Tu respuesta fue mejor que la mía− Admití con seguridad y él rio un poco sin burla alguna.

−Todos tienen sus razones para tocar, no creo que haya respuestas malas para esa pregunta− Si tuviera que describir a Alfred en una palabra, esa sería "amabilidad" a simple vista podía parecer bastante egoísta pero sus acciones las realizaba siempre pensando en alguien más y eso era digno de admirar.

−Por cierto− Me aclaré la garganta y tuve que esforzarme para dejar de mirarlo de una vez. –Tu canción va muy bien, seguiste muy bien las notas e hiciste las pausas en donde tenías que hacerlas− Comenté dándole una ojeada rápida a las partiduras.

−¡Genial! Gracias Arthur…− Me sentí extraño por un momento y para distraerme de su hechizante mirada, jugué un poco con las teclas del piano presionando algunas, Alfred me miro inquisitivo levantando una ceja. −¿Te gustaría tocar un dueto en el piano conmigo?− Preguntó con un tono divertido tocando las mismas notas que yo pero en un tono más grave de su lado del piano, lo miré dudoso por un instante, pero debo decir que la idea me emocionaba bastante, conocía un poco de piano pero nunca me había atrevido a tocarlo.

−Me gustaría pero no estoy seguro de poder hacerlo tan bien como tú− Confesé inseguro, esa sería la primera vez que tocaba el piano y no estaba seguro de que iba a resultar.

−Lo harás bien y no te preocupes yo te diré las teclas que debes tocar, espera…− Alcanzó su mochila y sacó un cuaderno muy gastado que a duras penas tenía la pasta pegada con cinta adhesiva, lo hojeó rápidamente ubicándolo en la página que buscaba, era una pieza con notas bastante complicadas y elaboradas se titulaba "_Como Dijiste"_ no la conocía y eso me puso más nervioso, aunque enseguida Alfred me explicó en qué tiempo de la canción tenía que entrar, me mostró las teclas que tenía que tocar y cómo hacerlo, ya que era solo un acompañamiento lo único que debía hacer era mantener el ritmo de las notas que me había mostrado así como una sola posición de las manos, tocó el ritmo constante que se debía mantener durante la pieza y lo aprendí enseguida aunque a pesar de eso me hizo repetirlo varias veces según él para que me acostumbrara al ritmo.

−Bueno eso es todo lo que hay que hacer yo me encargare del resto−Levantó sus brazos con ambas manos entrelazadas estirando así sus dedos. −¿Listo?− Asentí como respuesta y me dio una sonrisita emocionada antes de empezar a tocar las primeras notas, conecté mi oído con las notas que estaban escritas en el papel para no perder mi entrada, aunque de un momento a otro me sentí tan tranquilo con las notas suaves que daba Alfred que me olvidé de ver el papel era como conocer la canción a la perfección, antes de llegar el momento en el que tenía que tocar con él me dedicó una mirada avisándome, coloqué los dedos en las teclas que debía y la sincronía era perfecta entre los dos, en ese momento sentí que podríamos tocar juntos cualquier cosa, era como estar totalmente conectados a través de los instrumentos, su mano rozaba la mía de vez en cuando y sentía un cosquilleo que me atravesaba el cuerpo entero estremeciéndome un poco, no sabía que era ese sentimiento pero no quería dejar de sentirlo, la canción concluyo y nos quedamos un rato en silencio, uno que no era incomodo más bien tranquilizante.

−¿Es la primera vez que tocas el piano?− Alfred rompió el silencio y lo miré asintiendo un poco, yo tampoco me creía que pudiera tocar así un instrumento que apenas y conocía. –Wow pues si no tocaras tan bien el violín te diría que éste es tu instrumento− Me sonrió abiertamente y ahí lo supe, estaba perdido, basto con unos días de conocerlo para que pasara, Alfred me había hechizado por completo, no era solo su brillante sonrisa o sus ojos llenos de vida, no eran solo sus manos tan suaves y cálidas, no era solo la música que producía con ellas, ni las razones que tenía para tocar de esa forma tan hermosa, era todo junto y un poco más, me gustaba todo de él, Alfred simplemente me gustaba.

−Dijiste que tu madre tocaba el piano ¿no? Quizá aprendiste un poco mirándola− Negué con tranquilidad a su hipótesis, dejando para después la resolución de mis sentimientos nuevos.

−Solía tocar pero nunca la vi hacerlo, estoy seguro de que a ella le hubiera encantado tener un piano en casa pero mi padre es un poco estricto y tal vez para no molestarlo nunca se lo pidió− Me miró como si buscara una explicación lógica en mi cara, no pude evitar sentir un escalofrío que por suerte logré disimular.

−Eso es triste…yo tampoco tengo un piano en casa ¿sabes?, solía ir a casa de mi abuela para tocarlo, incluso antes de venir aquí lo seguía haciendo y estoy seguro que cuando salga lo volveré a hacer− No tenía ni que decirlo se notaba que Alfred no podía vivir sin un piano cerca. –Sabes tenía tiempo que yo no tocaba a dueto así, lo hacía con la abuela y desde que murió nunca nadie había ocupado su lugar junto a mí− Me sentí un poco mal por esa confesión, sentí un poco del dolor de Alfred en mi propia piel, debí ser uno inmenso para que me alcanzara así, pero también me sentí estúpidamente especial y agradecido por poder tocar con él.

−Siento haber hecho que recordaras cosas tristes…y haber ocupado un lugar tan especial− Comenté con un tono de voz bajo y él me miro con una sonrisa indescifrable pintada en su rostro.

−No son recuerdos tristes, te lo dije cuando toco me siento feliz, me gusta recordar eso y si, es un lugar muy especial, te agradezco que aceptaras ocuparlo por esta ocasión, si no lo habían ocupado antes es porque nadie se había ofrecido a hacerlo− ¿Quién no estaría encantado de tocar con Alfred? Por Dios tenía bastantes admiradoras estoy seguro de que ellas se morían por tocar con él ¿o no era así?

−Es una buena canción…− Comenté fingiendo mirar la partidura interesado, solo podía pensar en el gracias que me había dado y eso me hacía sentir más especial y por ende más estúpido que nunca, mis emociones se salían de control cuando estaba cerca de él y eso sin duda no podía permitírmelo.

−¿Tú crees? Yo la escribí− Lo miré de inmediato sorprendido, Dioses era una canción muy elaborada ¿cómo era posible que Alfred escribiera algo así? Y aun no sabía su edad pero estaba seguro que era más joven que yo, y yo aún no podía escribir ni una línea de notas sencillas.

−¿Es enserio?− No me lo creía de ninguna manera y Alfred rio divertido sabiendo que no creía en esa afirmación.

−Sí, le puse ese título porque la escribí para mi abuela por algo que me dijo, cuando compusiera una canción ella sería la primera en escucharla y ese día me graduaría como su alumno favorito así que pensé en hacer un dueto de piano con el título "como dijiste"… aunque tarde más de lo debido en terminarla y esta es la primera vez que la toco, pero sé que aunque no me lo pueda decir ya me gradué así que doble gracias Arthur− Admiré tanto su valor y fuerza para hablar de esas cosas como si no dolieran, yo ya me sentía tan mal que era un milagro que no estuviera llorando ahí mismo, incluso mis ojos ardieron un poco y mi pecho se oprimió fuertemente acortándome la respiración.

−A ti por compartir esto conmigo− Ya no podía ser frío de ninguna manera con él, me sentí tonto por no tenerle la confianza para contarle cosas de mi familia o incluso de mí mismo más abiertamente como lo hacía él conmigo pero yo siempre era así de cerrado con todos.

−Mmm… tengo más canciones sabes, en éste cuaderno tengo varías− Hojeó de nuevo el cuaderno con un poco de cuidado para mantener las hojas en su lugar. –Aunque algunas nunca terminé de escribirlas− Lo miré curioso deteniéndolo en una en especial se titulaba "_Georgiana_" sonrió al instante y colocó el cuaderno de nuevo en su lugar. –Solía componer canciones a las personas que me inspiraban…− Comenzó a tocar la melodía sonaba divertida y juguetona, su ritmo era más rápido de lo que antes lo había oído tocar y me sorprendí un poco pues mis ojos apenas y podían seguir a sus dedos que parecían correr en el piano, era muy corta duraba apenas un minuto pero igual fue fantástica.

–Y Georgiana es así, descubrí que para mí es la mejor forma de describir a las personas− Me sentí un poco celoso ¿quién demonios era Georgiana? Y lo más importante ¿Por qué demonios quería acabar con ella? Quien quiera que fuera.

−Mmm… así que la chica a la que se la compusiste se llama Georgiana…− Más que una pregunta fue una afirmación.

−Yes, ella es como mi hermana adoptiva todavía no va a ni a la secundaría pero cuando era más pequeña solía correr y saltar por toda la casa de la abuela mientras ella me enseñaba a tocar, mamá me hacía cuidarla a pesar de ser hija de los vecinos, aunque tiene bastante que no la veo supongo que a pesar de lo ruidosa que es a veces, me agrada mucho− Y en ese momento me sentí el peor psicópata del mundo, era como su hermana, una niña pequeña y yo pensando en las formas de aniquilarla.

−Ya veo, ¿has compuesto piezas de alguien ahora?− Una parte de mi quería preguntar algo mejor y más concreto ¿has compuesto algo llamado Marie?

−No, estoy trabajando en algo, creo que será para la prueba final− Un balde de agua fría me cayó encima con ese recordatorio, no había hecho nada para la prueba final y aunque aún faltaban meses para eso, no había avanzado nada me sentí en desventaja pues Alfred ya hacía composiciones tan complicadas desde antes y yo aún no podía hacer algo digno para la evaluación final, era patético. –Cierto ¿ya tienes algo para eso?− Quería mentir para no sentirme en desventaja pero ¿cómo mentir a una persona que te ha hablado con total sinceridad? Simple no podía hacerlo.

−Aun no…nada− Me sentí débil y Alfred solo sonrió, claro estaba feliz menos competencia para él, quizá debí mentirle ya lo estaba reconsiderando.

−No te preocupes aún falta mucho para eso− Me limité a asentir tranquilamente, yo era capaz de aprender lo que fuera así que no iba a agobiarme pensando en que tocar, ya vendrían las ideas más tarde y ya que mi técnica era perfecta no necesitaría de mucha practica realmente solo la suficiente para aprenderla de memoria.

No hablamos mucho después de eso, solo me limité a retirarme con la excusa de dejarlo ensayar en paz, una vez estuve en mi habitación me concentré en meditar mis sentimientos nuevos, no era posible que me sintiera así por Alfred, ya me habían gustado algunas personas antes por lo que estaba seguro que sería pasajero, en cualquier momento se me pasaría y hasta que eso no sucediera de ahora en adelante evitaría a toda costa que este sentimiento creciera, para mi buena suerte después de lograr la última pieza con Alfred lo vería menos sino es que dejaría de verlo hasta la presentación final, con eso era imposible que no pudiera arrancarlo de mí y evitarme el dolor de un amor unilateral.

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Compositor de amor~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

Pasamos más tiempo del que yo hubiera querido practicando el Canon o más bien más días de los que podía soportar junto a Alfred disimulando mis sentimientos, tratando de que mis ojos traicioneros no se posaran en los suyos, reprimiendo mis sonrojos por sus radiantes sonrisas, incluso trataba de evitarlo lo más posible después de los ensayos, rehuía a sus pláticas ocasiones, también en esa semana no subí para nada a la azotea por el temor de encontrármelo ahí.

No es que la canción nos saliera mal al contrario nuestra conexión en la música cada día parecía más inquebrantable, es solo que Richard dijo que nos daría el tiempo suficiente para ensayarla solos y así llegar a tenernos más "confianza", basta decir que lo odie más –si eso es posible- por ello, no quería estar más a solas con Alfred y sus malditas encantadoras sonrisas, además en esta semana fue raro el día que no encontré a Marie en la sala de ensayo con él o esperándolo fuera hasta que terminaba la practica conmigo.

−Oye Artie esta vez sonó genial~− Y ahí estaba de nuevo buscándome platica mientras yo recogía mis cosas.

−Sí, estuvo bien− Contesté cortante sin atreverme a dirigirle la mirada, aunque fuera solo por un segundo estaría perdido y lo sabía por eso era mejor evitarlo.

−¿Estás enojado conmigo?− Preguntó de pronto y sentí que mi cuerpo se entumió.

−No tengo porque estarlo− Comenté sintiéndome un poco mal pero repitiéndome mentalmente que era mejor así, eso era lo mejor.

−¿Por qué ya casi no me hablas o me miras?− No pude más y levanté mi vista para mirarlo, estaba tan radiante como siempre, no tenía una sonrisa adornando su rostro pero emitía un brillo esplendido.

−¡Alfie!− Antes de que pudiera decir algo Marie entró irradiando felicidad, Alfred la saludo con un beso en la mejilla y su sonrisa volvió a adornar su rostro, de inmediato volví a mis cosas para salir de ahí. –Hola Arthur− Le sonreí amable por el saludo y lo respondí sorprendido de que me notara a pesar de estar encantada con el americano.

−Con permiso… yo me retiro− Me despedí de ambos saliendo por la misma puerta por la que ella había entrado.

−¡Espera Artie!− Alfred me alcanzó a medio pasillo y me sentí estúpido de nuevo por no lograr que mi corazón dejara de dar eso vuelcos solo por escuchar la voz de ese estadounidense llamándome no detuve mi camino solo desaceleré lo suficiente para que él caminara a mi lado y una vez que estuvimos frente al elevador lo encaré para saber que quería. –Rick me dijo que estaríamos solos una semana más así que ¿te veré el lunes?− Maldecí a ese maestro una y otra vez en mi mente, por otro lado me limité a asentir a la pregunta presionando el botón del elevador. –Mmm… sobre lo que te pregunte hace rato…− El elevador se abrió y aunque lo pensé dos veces me subí en el.

−No estoy enojado contigo, Alfred− Pronunciar su nombre provocó un nuevo latido acelerado en mi pecho, y lo último que vi fueron sus ojos suplicantes pues la puerta del elevador se cerró bloqueando mi vista de él, esa noche no pude dormir muy bien, solo podía pensar en cómo enterrar estos malditos sentimientos que causaban un malestar en mi pecho y sobre todo me hacían sentir la peor persona del mundo, por esquivar a Alfred sin darle explicaciones de mi actitud tan cortante, por odiar a Marie que no tenía ni la más mínima culpa de causarme este malestar, y hasta a veces odiarlo a él por no darse cuenta de lo que sus miradas, sus risas y sus palabras causan en mí.

El fin de semana me la pase encerrado en mi habitación pensando en cómo soportar la otra semana más que estaría a solas con él, maldiciendo que mis sentimientos en vez de irse borrando se hacían más grandes, más insoportables me hacían anhelar verlo, escucharlo y sobre todo quería desesperadamente tocar a su lado.

El lunes llegó y con el las practicas que debía mantener con Alfred o como yo las había empezado a llamar "un martirio para mis sentidos y mi cordura" era extraño que Alfred pasara de ser la amabilidad a ser la tortura más dulce y agonizante que podía sentir, era un veneno dulce y amargo un veneno que ya no podía evitar tomar.

En cuanto dio la hora del encuentro, tuve que respirar profundo antes de girar el picaporte de la puerta y conseguir el valor de entrar a la sala, chasqué la lengua y fruncí mis cejas al ver a Marie que reía encantada en el piano junto a Alfred, "Nadie ha ocupado ese lugar" eso había dicho, sí claro y la reina de Inglaterra es mi mejor amiga, sentí mi sangre arder por todo mi cuerpo pero conseguí las fuerzas para devolverles el saludo a ambos.

−¿Entonces te quedaras a escucharnos hoy?− En cuanto escuché a Alfred preguntar eso la sangre se congelo por completo en mis venas, debía estar bromeando, no quería de ninguna manera tocar frente a ella.

−Claro, eso sí a Arthur no le molesta− Me miró suplicante y odie mis estúpidos modales de caballero.

−No tengo problemas…− Comenté entre dientes y ella me sonrió complacida, aunque de antemano sabía lo que iba a suceder, Alfred y yo no podríamos tocar como siempre, cada vez es lo mismo, si alguno de los dos sentimos la tensión del público somos un desastre tocando y en esta ocasión Alfred querría lucirse con Marie y eso lo haría dejarme atrás durante la canción, sí, podía apostar a que sería un desastre pero no dije nada al respecto.

−Oye Artie~ ¿recuerdas la nota que te escribí la otra vez?− Claro que la recordaba aunque me tomo por sorpresa que me preguntara eso ahora, esas palabras que me había escrito me habían salvado en una ocasión, mis mejillas se calentaron un poco y en respuesta asentí entrecortadamente sintiendo de pronto nervios, su mirada y la mía chocaron haciéndome perder el aliento por un momento y todo alrededor desapareció de nuevo, solo éramos él y yo.

Sonrió cuando puse mi violín en posición, mi mirada se negó a apartarse de su rostro pero por lo menos conseguí aspirar el aire suficiente para dar inicio a la canción, imaginé de nuevo ese lago, solo nosotros dos y nuestros instrumentos cobrando vida para fundirse como uno solo en una simple melodía, y aunque aún estaba el sol en lo alto del cielo era como ver la luna y las estrellas reflejadas en el agua frente a mis ojos igual que aquella noche, me dejé llevar una vez más por esas notas amables y bellas que me envolvían en una alegría sin fin, mi arco se movía solo sobre las cuerdas dejando salir el bello sonido.

−¡Bravo! Fue hermoso− La voz y los aplausos de Marie fue lo que me trajo de vuelta a la realidad y me hizo consciente de que habíamos concluido la pieza, la odie un poco más por eso, hubiera preferido quedarme con la mente perdida en ese lago, con la música del piano de Alfred como mi única compañía. –Realmente ya entiendo porque Rick los llama el dúo perfecto− Y ahí estaba de nuevo su falsa sonrisa y esa voz llena de ¿envidia? ¿Por qué? Era más que obvio lo que Alfred siente por ella.

−Lo sé, es genial tocar así con Artie− Me hechizó la sonrisa ladeada que me dedicó, además de que sentí por todo mi cuerpo su intensa mirada, de nuevo el calor se alojó en mi corazón alcanzando mi cara.

−Oh cierto Alfie, olvide decirte que hay una parte de la canción que debes escuchar, no la puedo tocar bien en el violín como la escribiste, así que tendrás que decirme si te parecen los cambios que hice para que sonara bien− Con esa conversación mi pecho se oprimió, ¿Estaban trabajando juntos en una canción? ¿Iban a hacer un dueto? Por primera vez en mi vida quise llorar por algo tan insignificante, pero era demasiado importante para mí y al darme cuenta de ello mis ojos ardieron un poco nublando mi visión, tenía que salir de ahí pronto no iba a permitir de ningún modo que me vieran débil como me sentía en ese momento.

-Seguro, después de la practica con Arthur trabajaremos en la canción− No estoy seguro de cómo fue que logré contener mis lágrimas pero de alguna manera lo hice ¿qué me importaba que Alfred tocara con alguien más? Él era libre de tocar con quien quisiera, no tenía que importarme y sin embargo me sentía destrozado por dentro, tan débil.

−Si tienes cosas que hacer podemos dejarlo para mañana− Logré decir guardando mis cosas, solo quería salir de ahí lo más pronto posible.

−Mmm… ¿no te molesta dejar el ensayo por hoy?− Su pregunta me golpeó y tuve que morder mi lengua para no dejarme llevar por lo que sentía.

−Está bien, estoy un poco cansado− De cierta forma no era una mentira, estaba cansado emocionalmente, cada vez que estaba junto a él me sentía enfermo cada vez más cansado, más débil, más triste que nunca.

−Ok entonces ya está practicaremos mañana− Asentí y evité de nuevo ver su rostro feliz, no necesitaba eso, no necesitaba sentirme peor de lo que ya me sentía.

−Yo me retiro entonces− Declaré sin poder evitar la dureza en mi voz.

−Descansa Artie− Le di solo una mirada rápida antes de salir de la sala de ensayo, en cuanto la puerta se cerró tras mi salida mis pies se clavaron unos segundos en aquel sitio, segundos que me parecieron eternos, no escuché nada después de mi salida así que logré seguir andando hasta llegar al elevador y decidí subir hasta la azotea, ahí tendría la paz y tranquilidad que necesitaba más que nunca, una vez en aquella parte del edificio me recosté dejando que el frío concreto golpeara en mi espalda, observé el cielo azul como los ojos de ese americano, ya no podía evitarlo hiciera lo que hiciera, dijera lo que dijera Alfred no salía de mi mente, estaba más adentro de lo que me había imaginado por eso dolía tanto saber que nunca me miraría con los mismos ojos con los que yo ahora lo veo, los mismos con los que él mira a Marie, sentí dos lágrimas rodar por mis mejillas y me sentí más idiota que nunca ¿por qué me tenía que enamorar? ¿Por qué tenía que doler así? Cerré mis ojos con impotencia, no había nada que pudiera hacer y lo sabía, lo había sabido siempre.

−¿Arthur?− Escuché su voz cerca de mi oído y a pesar de tener mis ojos cerrados supe que era su voz por la forma en que mis oídos vibraron, abrí mis ojos lentamente recordando que nunca me había movido de la azotea solo que ya no era un cielo azul claro lo que veía sino uno lleno de estrellas, oscuro e infinito. –Siento haberte despertado pero se está haciendo tarde y si te dejaba dormir más te enfermarías con el frío que empieza hacer− Me tallé los ojos un poco para luego mirar perplejo a ese americano junto a mí, creí que era un sueño el haber escuchado su voz en mi oído pero no, estaba sentado a mi lado con esa libreta de nuevo sobre sus piernas y un pluma en sus manos, me sonrojé bastante ¿desde cuándo había estado ahí? ¿Y por qué demonios me habré quedado dormido en la azotea? Eso era más de lo que podía aguantar en niveles de vergüenza.

−¿A qué hora llegaste?− Pregunté con un poco de temor por la respuesta y mis mejillas se encendieron aún más de lo que ya estaban cuando Alfred me dio una sonrisita traviesa.

−Te vez tan lindo mientras duermes si eso es lo que quieres saber− Quise asesinarlo ahí mismo pero solo podía odiarme a mí mismo por haberme quedado dormido sin darme cuenta.

−No quiero saber eso Idiota− Estuve a punto de levantarme e irme pero Alfred tomó mi mano anticipando mis movimientos y solo pude sentarme a su lado, demasiado cerca para mi gusto pero al menos me soltó la mano y sonrió un poco.

−Pues ya lo sabes…− Resoplé girando la mirada, ¿me había enamorado de ese idiota? Debo de estar mal de la cabeza, aunque eso no evito que me recorriera un escalofrío en cuanto sentí su mirada penetrante en mí.

−¿Qué?− Pregunté sintiendo el calor instalarse de nuevo en mis pómulos, me hacía sentir nervioso y torpe, odiaba sentirme así.

−Tu cabello me irrita es muy rebelde…− Lo miré como si le hubiera salido un tercer ojo, ¿a qué venia ese comentario tan extraño?

−Y lo dices tú, que tienes levantado siempre ese cabello…− Señalé un pequeño rizo que sobresalía de todo su dorado cabello, se rio con unas cuantas carcajadas, tomo uno de mis mechones de cabello entre sus dedos acariciando con mucho cuidado cada hebra, me sobresalté un poco y mi respiración se hizo mucho más rápida e irregular al igual que mis latidos, estuve tentado a alejar su mano pero solo me vi anhelando más contacto de esas manos que tanto me gustan.

−No intentaba ofenderte, me gusta tu cabello− Ahogué una protesta cuando alejo su mano de mí, solo pude desviar la mirada no quería verlo porque si lo hacía ya no querría apartar mi mirada de él.

−Creí que te irritaba…− Comenté con un tono de voz suave y tranquilo, disimulando cuanto me había gustado lo que dijo.

−Sí, también… aunque más que irritarme es como si quisiera revolvértelo a cada rato y no poder hacerlo me molesta− Sentí su risa tan cerca, tan para mí que fue simplemente fascinante.

−Más te vale dejarlo en paz…− Intenté que mi voz saliera seria y amenazante pero la verdad eran un poco divertidos sus comentarios por lo que no pude evitar que la broma bordeara mis palabras, de verdad no entendía la razón de esa platica tan extraña, al menos algo de mi le llamaba la atención y le molestaba no poder tocarlo.

−Mmm… que gruñón eres− No pude evitar mirar las reacciones de su rostro y casi me echó a reír a limpias carcajadas al ver los pucheros que estaba haciendo en ese momento.

−¿Qué esperabas, qué te diera permiso de despeinarme cada vez que se te diera la gana?− Me tuve que morder casi la lengua para contener mi risa que amenazaba con estallar en cualquier momento.

−No, solo estaba avisándote que lo haré− Sentí su mano danzar por todo mi cabello, de una forma hiperactiva pero tierna a la vez, sí, esa era la palabra correcta, ternura y no amabilidad, quité con suavidad su mano una parte de mi deseaba que lo hubiera dejado seguir pero esta vez dejé que la cordura ganara, si seguía así me haría necesitar ese contacto cada vez más y no podía permitir de eso.

Nos quedamos un rato en silencio, mi mirada se perdió en el cielo salpicado de estrellas, me gustaba tanto esa tranquilidad que solo sentía junto a Alfred, me estaba haciendo prácticamente adicto a ella, una pregunta nuevo surgió en mis pensamientos ¿a qué otra cosa podría hacerme adicto ese americano? Tantas cosas me llegaron a la mente respondiendo esa pregunta, a su sonrisa, su voz, su compañía, su música...

−Tengo sueño…− Lo escuché murmurar antes de sentir su cabeza en mi hombro, su cabello me hacía cosquillas en la mejilla cada vez que respiraba y eso llevo a mi corazón un poco más al borde de la locura, lo sentía tan cerca que casi era un sueño, los grillos hacían esa bella música nocturna de fondo, deseé que el tiempo se detuviera en ese bello instante. –¿No tienes frío?− Preguntó de pronto jalándome por un instante a la realidad.

−Un poco…− Respondí, no iba a decir la verdad esta vez, su calor me estaba llenando por ello era capaz de olvidarme del clima que hacia ahí arriba en la azotea.

−Deberíamos entrar ya− A pesar de lo dicho no se movió ni un centímetro de la posición en donde estaba y eso me alegró más de lo que debería.

−¿Qué escribías mientras dormía?− Pregunté queriendo que se quedara así solo un poco más, incluso aunque no veía su rostro pude adivinar que esbozo esa sonrisita traviesa tan suya por mi pregunta.

−Una canción…− Respondió entre risas ahogadas y yo solo chasqué la lengua por lo obvio.

−Ya sé que era una canción pero ¿de qué es?− Insistí para que la plática siguiera.

−Mmm… no te lo diré por ahora, mejor te la muestro cuando la termine− Me quejé un poco por su respuesta y Alfred se burló levantándose de mi hombro entre risas. –Eres cómodo Artie, pero a éste paso de verdad me voy a quedar dormido− Se estiró un poco antes de levantarse y tenderme la mano para que me levantara también, la acepté y una vez de pie sacudí un poco mi ropa, aunque después de haber estado acostado en la azotea tanto tiempo el polvo se había quedado pegado a mi uniforme.

−Pues si ese hubiera sido el caso no dudes que te habría dejado aquí durmiendo solo− Hizo una cara de horror con mi comentario que estaba para grabarse, no pude evitar reírme un poco y él volvió a poner pucheros en su rostro.

−Que malvado Artie, yo te hice compañía mientras dormías− Se quejó volviendo a revolver un poco mi cabello.

−Nadie te lo pidió Jones− Esta vez no aparte su mano, solo desvié la mirada a otro lado que no fuera su bella risa, me encaminé a dentro del edificio.

−Dulces sueños Artie~− Un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo entero por el tono que uso para su despedida, ya habíamos bajado de la azotea y estaba frente a mi dormitorio, Alfred me había seguido después de bajar del elevador a pesar de que su cuarto estaba unos pisos más abajo, no comenté nada pero podía imaginar que no dejaría de molestarme ahora que ya sabía mi número de habitación, abrí la puerta para entrar de una vez ya era tarde, muy tarde en realidad tendría suerte de dormir por lo menos unas horas antes de levantarme, al menos había dormido durante la tarde.

−Buenas noches Alfred− Me despedí antes de cerrar la puerta, me quedé un momento recargado en ella escuchando los paso de Alfred alejarse un poco más hasta desaparecer por completo, no había dudas estaba enamorado y aunque ya no había forma de evitarlo tendría que ocultarlo a toda costa, solo una semana más, tenía que resistir una semana más junto a él.

Los ensayos transcurrieron igual que siempre, cada vez era un poco más difícil para mí tocar junto a Alfred pues era dejarme envolver por su música, era quererlo, anhelarlo cada vez más, hacerme adicto a esa manera de comunicarnos, solo él, yo y nuestra música, volvernos uno en el instante en el que tocábamos, todo eso tratando de controlar mis sentimientos por él, trataba de evitarlo de nuevo después de las practicas lo cual era de cierta forma sencillo pues Marie siempre llegaba para robar su completa atención, no podía agradecerle eso pues me sentía tan desesperado cuando eso pasaba pero tampoco podía culparla así que solo me limitaba a desaparecer de ahí lo más rápido que pudiera.

−Artie mañana es el último ensayo que tenemos solos, Rick nos escuchara el viernes− No sabía si alegrarme con ello o por el contrario maldecir al tiempo por ir tan rápido, me convencí a mí mismo una vez más que eso era lo mejor, entre más pronto dejara de verme con Alfred mejor.

−Está bien, te veré mañana entonces− Me obligué a decir esas palabras por más doloroso que resultara decirlas.

−Espera, hay algo de lo que quiero hablarte− Sus palabras me detuvieron justo en la puerta de la sala y me giré para escucharlo, lo vi un poco nervioso pues comenzó a jugar con las teclas del piano como era su manía cada vez que quería decir algo y no estaba seguro de hacerlo.

−Te escucho− Mencioné para animarlo y me miro suplicante, lo que hizo a mi corazón dar un pequeño salto.

−Bueno veras, he estado trabajando en una canción para la prueba final…− Lo analicé un poco tratando de adivinar sus pensamientos mientras hablaba.

−¿Quieres mi opinión sobre ella o algo así?− Levanté una ceja inquisitivo, ¿acaso no sabe que ambos somos rivales? Regla de oro, no muestre tus cartas a tu rival, nunca.

−No exactamente− Bien al menos aún tenía un poco de cordura. –Quiero que la toques conmigo…− Me quedé mudo con eso ¿había oído bien? ¿Quería tocar conmigo en la prueba final? Mis mejillas ardieron un poco, no sabía que decir las palabras no salían de mi garganta y los pensamientos me inundaron por completo. –No tienes que decirme nada ahora, solo piénsalo, estoy seguro que podremos tocarla bien los dos juntos, la escribí pensando en ti− Sentí mis mejillas más calientes por sus palabras, en ese mismo momento todo mi ser me pedía aceptar, no había otra cosa que deseara más que tocar con Alfred, pero la voz de la razón me recordaba que me había prometido alejarme de él en cuanto pudiera, ensayar una canción para la prueba final nos llevaría meses de practica constante, tendría que estarlo viendo y lo peor me seguiría enamorando cada vez más hasta que ya no pudiera contener mis sentimientos, eso no era una buena opción, solo me haría daño, el amor no correspondido siempre duele y no quería eso… no quería que terminara doliendo más de lo que ya dolía.

−Y-yo no lo sé…− Logré murmurar apenas, sus ojos suplicantes me hacían sentir más débil que nunca, incapaz de moverme, de negarme a aceptar.

−Piénsalo por favor, sé que es mucho lo que te pido pero de verdad quisiera hacer esto contigo− De nuevo sentí mis latidos ir más rápido dentro de mi pecho y un recuerdo llego a mi mente logrando destrozar mis ilusiones de un solo golpe.

−Creí que estabas trabajando en algo con Marie− No pude evitar el veneno en mis palabras, claro ¿por qué no me di cuenta antes? De seguro algo no había salido bien con ella y por eso buscaba a alguien para sustituirla.

−Sí, estábamos trabajando en esa canción, le pedí de favor que tradujera las partiduras para el violín, quería tenerla la pieza lista antes de pedirte que la tocaras conmigo− Contuve el aliento lo que me parecieron ser segundos eternos, analizando su respuesta y todas las posibilidades de que estuviera mintiendo.

−Lo pensare…− Apenas alcancé a murmurar, me sentía estúpidamente especial de nuevo, Alfred había hecho una canción solo para ambos, había pensado en mí antes que en Marie o al menos eso es lo que mis sentimientos ingenuos querían creer.

−Bien, te mostrare la canción cuando quieras− Asentí a lo último antes de salir de la sala de ensayo, me sentía tan extraño, lleno de dudas pero también más feliz que nunca, de verdad quería tocar con Alfred una vez más aunque eso solo aumentara el malestar en mi pecho.

Para mi fortuna en el siguiente ensayo que pasamos solos Alfred no menciono nada sobre su petición y le agradecí eso pues aún estaba un poco confundido, todavía no sabía que decirle y aunque en la práctica estuvimos un poco tensos seguíamos tan conectados, tan perfecto que parecía irreal.

Llegó el día viernes y Rick ya nos esperaba en la sala de ensayo, fue un milagro que Alfred llegara antes que yo esta vez, aunque durante parte de las dos semanas pasadas lo hacía pero solo porque Marie estaba ahí con él ensayando la dichosa canción.

−Espero que estén preparados muchachos, hoy se van a graduar o al menos eso espero…− Afiné mi violín y me coloqué en posición escuchando las teclas del calentamiento Alfred, me traté de relajar lo más que podía y mi mirada se fue directamente a la suya y sentí de nuevo su sonrisa invadir en lo más profundo de mi corazón dándome la calma que necesitaba para tocar.

Me perdí por completo en las dulces y suaves notas de Canon, me perdí junto a Alfred en una melodía que parecía querer fundirnos en uno solo, o al menos ese era mi deseo más grande quedarme unido a él para siempre, mis emociones fluyeron entregándose a ese dulce piano que me acompañaba, la melodía era tan suave y amable, ninguno de los dos resaltaba más que el otro era como una melodía compuesta solo para nosotros dos, una canción hecha solo para mí y para Alfred.

−Bueno, estoy impresionado sin duda son el dúo perfecto…− Tan completo en un instante y al otro la voz de Richard volviéndome a traer a la realidad, era mi última vez tocando con ese pianista que con su música llena de amabilidad me había enamorado por completo, aún quedaba una posibilidad para que esta no fuera la despedida pero era demasiado difícil incluso considerarlo, quizá si no me hubiera enamorado sería más sencillo. –Aprendieron muy bien el uno del otro y ahora lo puedo escuchar en ambos, Alfred incluso Marie me contó que les salió muy bien el dueto que nunca pudieron lograr…− Y ahí estaba de nuevo otro golpe de realidad, uno que me hacía ver que alejarme era lo mejor.

−Sí, _Love Story_ resulto ser más difícil de tocar de lo que pensé…− Sentía la mirada de Alfred buscando la mía, ¿así que ya habían logrado su dueto? Lo único que realmente me molesto fue el jodido título que escogieron, y ahí estaba de nuevo la voz de la razón recordándome que no tenía por qué soportar todo eso era tan simple como salir de una vez por todas de la vida de Alfred y la de Marie. –Quizá con Artie hubiera sido más fácil…− Sentí su risa hacer esa magia en mis oídos y solo maldije por lo bajo, era patético que eso lo hubiera sentido como un indirecta.

−Oh apuesto a que sí, tienen una manera de acoplarse el uno al otro bastante natural… bueno mis queridos alumnos eso es todo lo que quería que aprendieran, estoy seguro que darán un gran espectáculo en la prueba final, es una suerte que este año no me escogieran para ser juez pues no sabría por quién de los dos votar− Con ese comentario no pude evitar que mi mirada fuera directamente a conectarse con la de Alfred. −Por cierto ¿Qué tal van con el proyecto final?, no duden en preguntarme cualquier duda que tengan− Ambos asentimos sin desconectar nuestras miradas, no sabía que podía decirle a Alfred sobre la canción o más bien no me creía con el valor suficiente para rechazarlo así que en cuanto pude volví a mi habitación, con la falsa excusa de que tenía que ensayar para una prueba, por suerte ninguno de los dos, ni Rick ni Alfred, intentaron detenerme, sabía lo que tenía que hacer, alejarme era lo mejor y lo haría porque estaba cansado de sentirme así.

Continuara…

Notas Finales:

Ok no me maten por el final… sé que las cosas van lentas pero tengan paciencia… Y no odien a Marie ella es buena persona (¿?)

Bueno ya solo me falta un capitulo para dar final a este fanfic… estoy un poco dudosa por el final… no sé si vaya a quedar bien pero daré lo mejor~

Creo que en esta parte no hay ningún término extraño… pero si tienen alguna duda pueden preguntar con toda libertad~

Como la última vez les dejo aquí los nombres de las canciones para quien quiera escucharlas…No olviden comentar que de verdad me da mucha gusto que a alguien le guste esta pequeña historia hecha con amor~

1° _Let it be de The Beatles (En su versión en piano y violín) (Solo en la primera parte siguen ensayándola)_

_2° __Bethena de Scott Joplin (La encuentran así, en piano)_

_3° __Como dijiste de Chistine d'Clario (En su versión en piano a dueto es realmente hermosa) 3_

_4° Georgiana soundtrack de Pride and Prejudice (Así la encuentran y pues solo está en piano)_

_5° Canon in D major de Pachelbel (Versión en piano y violín es de mis favorita)_

_6° Love Story de Francis Lai (Versión en piano y violín)_

Bueno creo que por el momento son todas~ nos vemos en el siguiente y último capi… ¡Chao!


	3. Chapter 3

Pareja (s):  
>AlfredxArthur, USX UK, Estados UnidosxInglaterra (así o más claro~)<p>

Disclaimer:  
>Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, como tampoco las canciones que aparecen en ella todo pertenece a sus respectivos dueños.<br>P.D: y tampoco son de Alfred.

Advertencia:  
>Les recomiendo de verdad escuchar las canciones conforme aparecen en la historia pues da un ambiente mucho mejor y si no lo hacen puede que no entiendan ni "J". Si no lo han hecho por lo menos escuchen la que aparece en el concierto…<br>Pondré los nombres de cada canción en _letra cursiva_ para que sea más sencillo ubicarlas~ además estarán en las notas finales.  
>Esta historia ocurre en un universo alterno por lo que los personajes no son países, está narrada en primera persona y pues nada es tan sana como una rebanada de pan.<p>

Notas de inicio:

¡¿Adivinen quién llegué?! Ok lo sé… patética entrada u.u  
>Bueno esta es la tercera y última entrega de este fanfic musical~ *suena el violín de Arthur al fondo con una canción depresiva*<p>

Gracias por darle una oportunidad a esta historia espero que éste final llene sus expectativas y los deje con un buen sabor de boca… Sin más aclaraciones son bienvenidas a leer~

One, Two, Three, Go!

**~*~ Compositor de amor ~*~**

El tiempo se me fue tan rápido después de haber terminado la última canción con Alfred que parecía casi imposible creer que hubiera pasado ya un mes entero, Alfred no me había buscado en todo ese tiempo ni yo a él, pero no había día en que dejara de pensar en su rostro, su sonrisa, su música y en que nunca le di una respuesta sobre la canción para la prueba final, igual yo ya estaba trabajando en mi propio proyecto por mi cuenta, estoy seguro de que él estaba haciendo lo mismo por su lado, admito que hay veces voy furtivamente a ensayar a las salas cerca de donde él suele practicar, hay días en los que escucho su piano desde afuera de la puerta y de nuevo sus notas hacen que mis pies se claven en suelo impidiendo que pueda moverme de ahí como la primera vez que lo oí tocar y los días en los que no lo oigo desde el pasillo me parecen tan vacíos y sin vida que incluso logran deprimirme, también suelo subir de vez en cuando a la azotea pero nunca lo encuentro, quizá dejo de subir para no encontrarse conmigo y no lo culpo debe de estar molesto por no haberle dado una respuesta.

Ya solo quedan tres meses para la gran prueba y todo el mundo aquí esta vuelto loco algunos se desvelan toda la noche con las constantes prácticas, incluso las clases se suspenden más temprano de lo normal y los profesores ayudan a quien tenga alguna duda en las horas de su clase, yo solo esperaba salir del aula e ir a las salas de ensayo para escuchar a Alfred -aun siendo a escondidas- me inspira un poco en la canción que estoy escribiendo, ese sentimiento que me llenaba por completo con sus notas tan bellas y llenas de él, incluso sé que jamás podría confundir su forma de tocar, aunque nunca lo veo yo sé bien quien tocaba al otro lado de la puerta con solo escuchar las notas llenas de amabilidad que hacen resonar mis oídos estoy seguro de que es él y lo imaginó frente al piano rozando las teclas con sus cálidas manos, esa tarde me apresuré de nuevo a la salas de ensayo después de mis clases, mi sonrisa apareció en cuanto escuché una canción conocida _Nocturne de Chopin_, y la forma tan majestuosa en la que las notas sonaban solo pertenecían a él así que me quedé una vez más hasta el final de pieza como era mi nueva costumbre.

−¿Por qué no entras Arthur?− Pase saliva como pude al oír la voz familiar de Marie en mi espalda -para ser preciso justo en mi oído- la miré conteniendo el aire en mi garganta ¿cuándo había llegado? Estaba tan absortó en la música de ese americano que ni siquiera la oí llegar.

−Y-yo solo estaba de paso y no quería interrumpir...− Comenté casi con un susurro, no quería que Alfred nos escuchará de ninguna manera por suerte traía conmigo el estuche de mi violín así mi mentira será más creíble.

−Bien, Alfred está adentro y se detuvo así que vamos− Antes de poder inventar alguna excusa para zafarme de ella, abrió la puerta y me jaló de la mano para que entrara con ella, me quedé como una estatua en cuanto vi a Alfred alzar la mirada desde el piano, me miró unos momentos con una expresión que no pude leer, ¿estaba sorprendido de verme o estaba molesto? No me atrevía a siquiera respirar y fue peor cuando su rostro volvió a quedar oculto tras el piano impidiéndome ver sus reacciones, la melodía comenzó a resonar nuevamente. −Ven vamos a sentarnos atrás− Marie me condujo a través de toda la sala hasta llegara al fondo, sentí mis latidos correr, no sabía si de nervios o de miedo, pero ninguno de los dos parecía ser bueno para mí.

La canción en si era bastante tranquila pero me sorprendió un poco la fuerza que Alfred imprimía en cada nota que tocaba, no podía sentir si estaba molesto o no, solo podía ver su espalada y sus manos haciendo esa danza adictiva sobre las teclas, me sentí tranquilo, como embriagado por el bello sonido, las suaves notas parecían seducir a mis oídos de una manera única dejándome perdido en un mundo totalmente fuera de aquí, una vez que la pieza musical concluyo Marie dio pequeños aplausos y la acompañé con timidez.

−Sin duda el apodo que te dieron en tu salón te va muy bien− Comentó ella acercándose hasta el piano yo no me atreví a moverme de donde estaba.

−Ha ha ha… ¿El de PianoMan?− Ambos se echaron a reír y yo lo único que quería era salir de ahí de una vez por todas. −Artie~ ¿Dónde has estado?− Me sobresalté en cuanto me miró, no había enojo en su mirada ni mucho menos en su voz, pero no sabía que decir o hacer me sentía como perdido en la peor de mis pesadillas.

−En mis clases y prácticas− Respondí aclarándome la voz un poco, a pesar de que la disculpa seguía atorada en mi garganta se negaba a salir de ahí.

−Oh eso es muy de ti, yo igual he estado algo ocupado así que te entiendo− Me sonrió con una dulzura que me hizo sentir la peor persona sobre la tierra, la necesidad de disculparme fue tan aplastante que de no ser por Marie ya lo hubiera hecho.

−Bueno Alfie, te dejo lo que me pediste y me voy retirando que tengo clase− En cuanto la vi darle un beso en la mejilla de despedida quise detenerla a como diera lugar, lo último que quería en esos momentos era estar a solas con Alfred. –Nos vemos después Arthur− Su sonrisa esta vez no me pareció ser falsa, más bien la vi como si fuera el demonio mismo, una vez que salió de la sala Alfred volvió su vista a los papeles que le había dejado Marie hojeándolos un poco, no sabía cómo irme de ahí, o qué decir el silencio era tan espeso e incómodo.

−¿Viniste a practica a alguna de las salas?− No me atreví a moverme ni un centímetro de donde estaba sentado.

−Sí, pero todas están llenas− No era del todo una mentira, no había revisado todas las salas pero era lo más probable, en estos tiempos todo querían ensayar y las salas estaban siempre llenas.

−Puedes hacerlo aquí si quieres… yo ya terminé− Sentí su tono rebosante de alegría y eso me relajo por lo menos un poco.

−Gracias…− Fue lo único que logré decir, no sabía bien que hacer o decir, lo único que pude hacer fue levantarme de donde estaba.

−¿Me dejaras oírte?− Mis mejillas ardieron un poco por la sonrisa infantil que adornaba su rostro en esos momentos y por la forma de preguntar, sonó como si de verdad quisiera escucharme tocar.

−Y-yo…− Tartamudeé un poco sin saber que decir y sentí sus ojos examinarme, lo que me estremeció haciéndome casi perder el equilibrio.

−Vamos Artie di que sí…− Desvié la mirada a otra parte que no fuera su encantador rostro y esos ojos suplicantes, asentí casi robóticamente y caminé despacio para colocar en un banco mi estuche, comencé sacando las partiduras de una pieza que había estado practicando para una de mis clases se titulaba _Devil's Trill Sonata _las coloqué en el atril y pude ver que Alfred se encamino hacia ellas observándolas mientras yo limpiaba mi violín con el cuidado de siempre.

−Wow es una canción realmente complicada− No lo negué, lo era, el profesor siempre daba piezas según el nivel del músico y ya que yo era el mejor de la clase me tocaban las partiduras más difíciles, aquellas que de verdad resultaban ser una verdadero reto perfeccionarlas, Alfred me miró lleno de emoción y tuve que aspirar profundo antes de ponerme en posición para tocar, él por su parte acomodo las partiduras de nuevo en su lugar y se fue a sentar frente al piano asegurándose de permanecer en un lugar en donde me pudiera ver a la perfección, me sentí ahogado por su profunda mirada pero a la vez me daba la fuerza y confianza para tocar, me llenaba de un sentimiento indescriptible, entoné la canción con una fuerza y precisión que ni yo me esperaba, la forma en que las notas salían de mi violín me hizo recordar cuando era pequeño y mi madre me llevo a escuchar la banda sinfónica, me acordé de aquel violinista y su forma tan majestuosa de tocar, entonces me di cuenta de que por fin había logrado lo que había anhelado en aquel tiempo, solo podía sentir mis dedos deslizándose sobre las cuerdas y mi arco yendo de arriba abajo demostrando que esta vez mi violín tenía el control y no yo, solo toque una parte pues era la que me había encargado mi profesor. –Antes ya pensaba que tocabas genial… pero ahora me has dejado sin palabras− Los ojos de Alfred estaban llenos de fascinación, me pregunté si era hacía mi o hacía mi forma de tocar, al menos de algo podía estar seguro en ese instante no me sentía en desventaja con la forma en la que él tocaba pues me sentía más fuerte que nunca y estaba orgulloso del cómo había tocado, aunque irónicamente toda esa emoción que use en la canción es lo que Alfred era capaz de causarme cuando lo tenía cerca.

−Gracias…− Le di la espalda y dejé ni violín reposar en el estuche, las manos aún me vibraban por la energía con la que había tocado, trataría de no olvidar como volver a tocar así.

−No tienes ni idea de cuánto quiero volver a tocar contigo− Mis latidos se aceleraron con esas palabras pues no me había dado cuenta de a qué hora Alfred se había acercado hasta quedar en mi espalda. −¿Tu no quieres volver a tocar conmigo?− Sentí sus palabras en mi oído y el calor de su cuerpo abrazar mi espalda, quise voltear y comprobar que tan cerca estaba pero me contuve a mí mismo, di un bote en cuanto sentí su mano danzar por mi cabello, me di cuenta lo mucho que había estado extrañando esa calidez de sus manos y el bello escalofrío que recorría mi cuerpo entero con su cercanía, quería tocarlo también pero solo pude morder mi labio conteniendo la respiración. –Solo una vez más− La palabra "querer" se quedaba corta comparada con lo que sentía en ese momento deseaba, no, necesitaba tocar una vez más junto a Alfred sus palabras me había dejado sin fuerzas para negarme, llevé mi mano al estuche con la intención de cerrarlo guiado por la voz de la razón pero en cuanto Alfred advirtió mis movimientos me tomó la mano alejándola con suavidad. –Por favor Artie− Rocé la suave madera del violín con la yema de mis dedos y me repetí una y otra vez mentalmente que solo sería una vez, solo una vez más.

−¿Qué es lo que quieres tocar?− No me volteé a encararlo, solo me limité a preguntar y mis oídos vibraron por la pequeña risa que soltó cerca de mi cuello, una que me recorrió toda la columna vertebral.

−Ya veras, te gustara− No sabía si agradecer o maldecir cuando se alejó de mí, mis deseos de sentirlo cerca no disminuyeron pero tampoco aumentaron y una sensación de abandono me tomó por sorpresa. –Mira− Por fin me di vuelta para ver los papeles que me extendía, los examiné con cuidado era una pieza titulada "_Fragmentos de Luna_", el titulo me llamo la atención pero lo dejé pasar concentrándome en las notas, nunca la había visto u oído por lo que deduje que él la había compuesto −¿Te gusta?− Me miró con esos ojos llenos de luz, como los de un niño pequeño que presume un premio que acaba de ganar.

−¿Tú la escribiste?− Por su sonrisa llena de orgullo era más que obvio que la respuesta era sí pero igual me atreví a preguntar.

−Sí, es la canción de la que te había hablado− Mis ojos volvieron a las notas y mis mejillas ardieron un poco, de verdad le debía eso, si en algún momento había podido negarme a tocar con él ahora ya no quedaba ni una sola posibilidad de hacerlo, me invadió un sentimiento mucho más fuerte que la razón, la culpa.

−No te prometo que salga perfecta pero puedo intentarlo… si quieres− Su sonrisa inundó mi mirada, era la más hermosa que había visto en él, esta vez fue completamente abierta dejando ver sus perfectos y blancos dientes, prácticamente corrió a acomodarse frente al piano poniendo sus propias notas en un lugar visible para él, yo por mi parte también coloqué las hojas en el atril y fui por mi violín, las estudié un poco antes de responder a la ansiosa mirada de Alfred, asentí para indicarle que estaba preparado, claro que cada canción tenía que practicarse antes de ser tocada pero al menos yo con el paso del tiempo había aprendido a seguir todas las notas de una vez y actualmente solo usaba la práctica para perfeccionarlas y memorizarlas, no para seguirlas, así que no iba a ser un problema no saber que seguía, estaba acostumbrado a tocar y leer al mismo tiempo, respiré hondo al tiempo en que Alfred se acomodó mejor sus anteojos.

−¿Listo?− Asentí y ya que esta vez los dos instrumentos entraban al mismo tiempo, a diferencia de las otras canciones que habíamos tocado antes en donde Alfred hacía primero su entrada, él dio la señal de entrada en voz alta contando hasta tres, era una canción con un inició fuerte pero después se suavizaba haciendo una melodía ¿romántica? Me sentí por alguna razón extraño con el tono que llevaba esa canción pero aparte todo pensamiento que no me permitiera concentrarme en lo que hacía, entonces ubiqué las siguientes notas ¿rasgueo? Ya que no estaba preparado para eso me detuve y en seguida Alfred también lo hizo.

−Lo siento…− Atiné solo a decir eso y él me sonrió de lo más relajado, ¿acaso se estaba burlando de mí? Ya le mostraría.

−Descuida, no conoces la canción después de todo, pero fue un buen primer intento, el inició estuvo perfecto− Aunque lo dijera con ese ánimo, mi orgullo estaba comenzando a querer mandar, sabía bien lo que venía no podría dejarlo así, no hasta que esa canción me saliera perfecta, la razón me decía que me retirara y olvidara todo de una vez por todas pero simplemente no podía darme por vencido así como así, además me había comprometido a tocar con Alfred esa canción y mi culpabilidad no se iría hasta que lograra tocarla por lo menos una vez completa.

−No entiendo esta parte del rasgueo− Tomé las partiduras y me senté a su lado en el piano, él me sonrió de nuevo con ese toque infantil antes de mirar las notas que le señalaba. −¿Cómo es que metiste algo así?− La respuesta a esa pregunta me golpeo segundos después de haber hecho la pregunta, era obvio, Marie.

−Mmm... en esa parte me ayudo Rick− Me sorprendí bastante en cuanto escuché eso. −Solo le pregunte qué era lo más genial que se podía hacer en un violín y me dijo varias cosas entre ellas el rasgueo por eso decidí meterlo con su ayuda claro− Su sonrisa en esos momentos era orgullo puro pero sin duda eso no le restaba belleza.

−Ya veo, puedo hacerlo pero requiere un poco de practica− Comenté con sinceridad, las notas en si ya eran difíciles y si a eso le aumentaba el rasgueo era imposible que pudiera seguir una canción así de la noche a la mañana, Alfred me miro lleno de anhelo y solté un suspiro resignado.

−Si quieres podemos dejarlo así Artie...− Ahí estaba una oportunidad de escapé pero realmente no estaba seguro de si era mi orgullo o la culpa lo que me obligaba a no escapar, lo medité unos minutos, si me comprometía a ensayar la canción con Alfred tenía que dedicarle tiempo, para ser preciso el tiempo que necesitaba para terminar mi proyecto final, la solución se presentó ante mis pensamientos pero intenté apartarla de inmediato, no, esa no era una solución más bien una forma de estarme torturando diariamente, aunque mayor tortura había sido no poder ver a Alfred en tanto tiempo aún no logro entender cómo es que lo soporte todo ese tiempo.

−Solo faltan menos de tres meses...−

−¿Hablas de la prueba final?− Asentí al darme cuenta de que estaba pensando en voz alta. −Ni que lo digas, aun no sé qué voy a tocar− Lo miré sorprendido, Alfred era un genio en cuanto al piano, siempre tenía algo que tocar, creí que a estas alturas ya tendría una pieza con la que los jueces apenas y le verían las manos.

−¿En serio? ¿Por qué?− Pregunté con curiosidad, realmente quería saber.

−Un bloqueo− Su simple respuesta me pareció genuina a todos los músicos les pasaba por lo menos una vez aunque nunca lo hubiera creído de Alfred, él siempre tenía algo que expresar, era una de las cualidades que admiraba en él.

−Eso es extraño en ti...− Comenté con tranquilidad a lo que solo me sonrió relajado, encogiéndose de hombros, la ligereza con la que se tomaba las cosa seguía también ahí, quizá por eso no estaba molesto conmigo.

−Ya se me pasara... espero− Volvió a pasear su mano por mi cabello y esta vez si la aparte frunciendo un poco el ceño, si me seguía tocando no podría resistir más el dejar la razón a un lado y guiarme solo por mis sentimientos que ya eran demasiado fuertes, más de lo que yo pensaba.

−Deja de tratarme como a una mascota...− Le reclamé intentando sonar molesto pero no funciono, era porque de alguna manera me gustaba que lo hiciera.

−De verdad eres gruñón...− Sentí sus carcajadas llenar mis oídos y solo bufé un poco, comenzó a jugar con los dedos de mi mano enlazándolos con los suyos provocándome un escalofrío tras otro por el simple contacto y la fricción que se creaba, pasé saliva intentando controlar mi respiración.

−¿Nunca puedes estar quieto?− A pesar de ordenarle a mi mano alejarse mi cuerpo se negó a obedecer, lo que me hizo soltar otro bufido, Alfred miro nuestras manos como si se acabara de dar cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, solo me dio una sonrisa extraña y apartó su mano poniéndola en las teclas del piano.

−Manos de pianista, parecen tener vida propia créeme es imposible controlarlas− No pude contener mi risa ni un segundo con su comentario y él también soltó unas carcajadas. −Además no puedes culparme, extrañé tu cabello rebelde− Volví mi atención a las partiduras en un acto desesperado por escapar de su mirada.

−¿Por qué el titulo?− Pregunté lo primero que llego a mi cabeza y él me sonrió lleno de complicidad, supe que no había sido una buena idea preguntar eso.

−Bueno eso es porque tú y yo queremos ser estrellas de la música ¿no?... y me dijiste una vez que las estrellas eran fragmentos de la luna, por eso el título de la canción− Decir que su respuesta me gusto fue poco comparado con lo que sentí, quería agradecerle del modo que fuera, ahora lo sabía, de verdad solo había pensado en mí para esa canción, me sentí un idiota por haberlo dudado antes.

−¿Aún sigue en pie tu propuesta?− Pregunté sintiendo mis mejillas más calientes que nunca, ni siquiera me atreví a mirarlo por la vergüenza que sentía en ese momento ¿Y si me dijera que ya era tarde? Podía esperar cualquier respuesta.

−¿Hablas enserio? Nada me gustaría más que tocar contigo en la prueba final− Fue casi imposible disimular los sentimientos que esas palabras desataron en mi interior, lo había hecho ya no podía dar marcha atrás, estaba aceptando tocar una vez más con Alfred.

−Bien, tocaré contigo…− Sentí sus brazos fuertes a mi alrededor envolviéndome tal y como su música lo hacía, por un momento creí que mi corazón se había detenido pero de pronto se aceleró casi queriendo salir de mi pecho.

Gracias Arthur…− Nunca olvidaría ese susurro en mi oído, tan lleno de sinceridad y belleza, por primera vez amé una simple palabra, ese "gracias", Alfred podía hacer sonar ese simple palabra como la melodía más bella.

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Compositor de amor~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

Trabajar en la canción junto a Alfred resultó ser mucho mejor de lo que yo creía, me demostró cuanta pasión le tiene a la música y cuanto conoce de ella, cada día que pasabamos ensayando lo iba conociendo más y por supuesto que con cada día que pasaba parecía que me iba enamorando más de él hasta el punto en que las horas se me hacían eternas si no estaba junto a él, que después de cada ensayo se me hacía más difícil irme aun sabiendo que lo vería al otro día, era una lenta y dulce tortura cada vez que lo tenía cerca, muy cerca de mí y a la vez tan lejos, tan inalcanzable.

−¡Genial logramos la parte más complicada!− Intenté quitármelo de encima pero en esta última semana que habíamos estado ensayando eso de evitar sus abrazos se hacía cada vez más difícil, en primer lugar porque se abalanzaba sobre mí cada que algo le emocionaba o le gustaba y en segundo porque cada vez que lo hacía mi cuerpo se negaba a reaccionar para alejarlo, era todo lo contrario cada vez disfrutaba más que lo hiciera.

−Alfred, ya hablamos de esto y el espacio personal ¿recuerdas?− Lo quise empujar pero mis fuerzas como siempre se negaron a salir y lo único que logré fue posar mi mano sobre su liso abdomen, dándome una sensación tan placentera que apenas podía disimular.

−Mmm… tendrás que recordármelo− Escuché su maldita risita burlona en mi oído era obvio que lo recordaba pero solo se estaba haciendo el que no lo sabía.

−Haff… olvídalo solo déjame respirar de una vez− Una vez que se apartó me aseguré de fulminarlo con la mirada ignorando el calor en mi rostro, odiaba que cada vez que dejaba de tocarme esa sensación de abandono me inundaba y me recordaba que él no era para mí.

−Lo siento Artie es que estoy muy feliz− También odiaba su felicidad tan contagiosa. –Además cada día me siento más cerca de ganar en la prueba final− Para que mentir yo también me sentía así, la canción de Alfred era realmente increíble estoy seguro de que con ella no tenemos posibilidades de perder, además nuestra conexión era perfecta y los sentimientos parecían fluir por si solos en esa canción.

−Pues en algo tienes razón la prueba final está cada vez más cerca, ¡así que al piano Jones!− Eso, entre más lejos lo mantenga de mí, mejor. −La música no se va a tocar sola− Entre pucheros Alfred obedeció y se fue a sentar al piano aunque desde ahí se encargó de seguir haciendo que me sonrojara pues las tentadoras sonrisas que dibujaba en su rostro eran realmente afrodisíaco puro.

−Relájate Artie... tendremos la canción a tiempo vamos bien y apenas son las primeras semanas...− No tenía ni que decírmelo confiaba en mi talento y también en el de él, tendríamos la canción completa incluso antes de tiempo de eso estaba seguro.

−No te confíes tanto− Dio un suspiro sonoro ante mi comentario y mis oídos se llenaron por completo con el sonido, no es que quisiera tener el papel de aguafiestas pero si algo había aprendido durante los ensayos anteriores es que Alfred era demasiado flojo por lo que necesitaba un poco de presión para tomar las cosas en serio y esforzarse al máximo.

−No te han dicho que hay niveles de amargosidad...− Quise golpearlo con mi violín pero ¿Qué culpa tenía mi pobre violín? Ninguna, exacto.

−Cállate y empieza de una vez a tocar− Me dio otra sonrisa maliciosa y se estiró un poco antes empezar a tocar _Fur Elise de Beethoven_, lo miré un poco extrañado y solo se rio un poco sin detener la música, me acerqué dispuesto a sacrificar mi violín con la esperanza de arreglar un poco su descompuesto cerebro.

−Siéntate Artie− Lo miré con desconfianza pero igual me senté a su lado frente al piano, terminó la canción que estaba tocando y me dio una ligera sonrisa. –Te quiero mostrar algo− Imaginé que sería una nueva canción por lo que asentí con tranquilidad. –El problema es que todavía no la termino− Me miró con esa profundidad en sus ojos con analizando cada parte de mi rostro, solo pude desviar la mirada a otra parte con las mejillas ardiendo, tenía que controlar mis reacciones pero no me ayudaba en nada que Alfred fuera así de adictivo para mí y sobre todo que no se diera cuenta de lo que sus simples miradas me provocaban.

−Si no vas a mostrarme nada ahora entonces continuemos el ensayo− Apenas iba a levantarme cuando sentí su mano rodear mi muñeca por lo que di un jadeo ahogado por la sorpresa.

−Tomemos un descanso ¿sí?− Lo miré un poco desconcertado, él nunca me pedía que descansáramos así que supuse que de verdad estaba cansado.

−Bien, pudiste decirlo desde el principio− Quería pararme y alejarme de él pero aún tenía mi mano cautiva, solo se encogió de hombros por mi comentario pero no me soltaba y comenzaba a desesperarme, ya no sabía si quería soltarme o que me tocara más. –Alfred quieres soltarme…− Pedí con la voz más tranquila que tenía.

−No, si lo hago te iras de aquí− Sentí aún más calor en mi rostro ¿Qué se suponía que significaba eso?, nada, no es nada me repetí mentalmente una y otra vez hasta creérmelo, nos quedamos en silencio un rato y aunque evitaba verlo sentía su mirada por todo mi cuerpo poniéndome más nervioso cada vez.

−¡Listo!− Casi me dio un infarto por el grito que pegó así de repente, lo miré con mi instinto asesino, aunque no hice nada cuando soltó mi mano para sacar un cuaderno y ponerse a escribir algunas notas en un pentagrama que tenía mal dibujado. –Perfecto… ya casi la terminó− Escribió rápido y bloqueando el cuaderno de mi vista con su cuerpo, en cuanto terminó cerró el cuaderno lanzándolo de vuelta a su mochila. –Bien si quieres ya podemos continuar− Me dio una sonrisa ladeada y yo lo miré con sospecha de que me estuviera ocultando algo.

−Está bien− Susurré poniéndome de pie para ir hasta mi lugar, miré a Alfred un momento para la señal de inicio, ensayamos largo rato después de eso, no comprendí su misterio de esa tarde pero no pude evitar que la ilusión me invadiera, pues ya imaginaba de que se trataba todo eso, una nueva canción y si quería mostrármela era por algún motivo, lo admitiré no quería esperar más, la curiosidad me invadía pero tampoco haría algo por descubrir que es lo que estaba haciendo pues de alguna forma esperaba que me sorprendiera con algo que no me esperaba.

A un mes de la competencia final la canción iba realmente bien, los fallos que llegábamos a tener eran mínimos, la hubiéramos perfeccionado hace semanas pero a veces notábamos que algunos cambios eran necesarios y eso me gustaba porque a pesar de que la canción era de Alfred me dejaba opinar y cambiar cosas en ella, así sentía que el proyecto era de ambos.

−Bueno que opinas Artie, de verdad sonó perfecta esa vez− Le sonreí complacido, la verdad era que ya no necesitaba más cambios, me parecía perfecta a mí también.

−Creo que mejoro bastante con los cambios que hicimos…−Admití deslumbrándome con la sonrisa que me dio desde su lugar.

−Bueno esto merece celebrarlo ¿no crees?− Preguntó con esa sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro, una que me sacaba suspiros ahogados.

−¿Y qué propones?− Me atreví a preguntar lanzándole una sonrisa similar a la que él tenía dibujada.

−Salgamos mañana, solo tú y yo− Me sentí morir con eso, no era una jodida cita, intenté golpearme mentalmente hasta sacar esos pensamientos de mi cabeza.

−Está bien, te veo mañana en…− Sabía que tenía que evitar a toda costa más contacto con él pero también estaba muy consciente de que Alfred no iba a aceptar un no por respuesta y haría de todo por convencerme lo cual no era muy tentador pues tenía unos métodos para convencer a las personas infalibles.

−¡Genial! A las tres en recepción− Solo confirmé nuestra salida antes irme directo a mi habitación, me repetí todo el camino que no había razón para sentirme así, no era una maldita cita por más que sintiera que casi lo era y para mi mala suerte esa noche no pude dormir, como era de esperarse Alfred no salía de mi mente, lo veía con tanta claridad a él y su sonrisa tentadora ¿Por qué me sonreía así? Ya lo había notado antes pero era tonto hacerme ilusiones por simples sonrisas.

En cuanto llego la mañana del otro día las emociones se me mezclaban todas en el estómago, ansiedad, emoción, miedo, expectativa y una duda tras otra invadían mi cabeza a veces acompañadas por fantasías que me ilusionaban aún más y otras que terminaban en pesadillas que destrozaban mis sentimientos.

En cuanto lo vi en recepción al bajar del elevador todas las emociones se multiplicaron por cien, su mirada alegre y su sonrisa infantil estaba ahí como siempre pero por alguna razón algo se sentía diferente entre nosotros, imaginé que era la relajación que ambos sentíamos por no estar en una sala de ensayo, no importaba lo que fuera, me gustaba como se sentía. Caminamos sin rumbo fijo por un rato una vez que salimos de la escuela y noté que nuestra forma de comunicarnos verbalmente era tan natural como cuando estábamos tocando, por fin tuve el valor de preguntar su edad y otras cosas de él, nada en especial realmente pero poder tener esa confianza con él era simplemente fascinante.

−¿Sabes? Rick me había contado un poco de ti antes de que hiciéramos el dueto...− Esa confesión me tomó por sorpresa y si no estuviera tan encantado con la compañía de Alfred definitivamente hubiera vuelto a la escuela a cometer homicidio de una vez por todas.

−Apuesto a que te contó cosas horribles de mi ¿no?− Era una realidad ese maestro me odia casi tanto como yo a él, pero Alfred se lo tomó a broma y se echó a reír.

−No creo que exista algo horrible en ti Artie~− Y ahí estaba de nuevo provocando que mi corazón se acelerara y sobre todo ilusionándome sin darse cuenta de lo encantadoras que podían ser sus palabras para mí.

−Lo hay...solo que no me conoces bien− Contesté con un poco de tristeza, era la verdad y la más terrible quizá eran los sentimientos que ahora alojaba por él en secreto, sentimientos que nunca debieron nacer.

−Pues yo no lo creo...− Susurró con muy clara inconformidad y dejé el tema ahí o comenzaríamos una discusión por un tema en el que no me iba dejar vencer pues nadie me conoce mejor que yo mismo y eso no estaba a discusión.

−¿Y a dónde vamos a ir?− Pregunté para cambiar el tema, Alfred solo miro a alrededor como buscando algo.

−¡Mira! Un MC'Donalds vayamos a comer ahí, no sé tú pero yo muero de hambre− Lo miré extrañado, parecía un niño pequeño ¿de verdad ese era su plan de "celebrar"? ¿Cuantos años cree que tenemos, siete? Igual lo seguí hasta el establecimiento un poco resignado, no es que tuviera otras opciones.

−Solo espero que no quieras ir al tobogán de pelotas− Comenté una vez que entramos y él rió como si le hubiera dicho el chiste del año.

−Si lo hago tu subirás conmigo ha ha ha~− Le lancé una mirada asesina desafiándolo a probar su suerte intentándolo.

No sucedió mucho después de la comida solo nos dedicamos a seguir caminando sin un rumbo fijo y hablando, yo lo sermoneaba sobre llevar una dieta saludable y él defendía su pasión por la comida chatarra, no fue la salida más romántica que tuve -a quién quiero engañar no fue ni un poco romántico- pero era de esperarse después de todo solo somos amigos y eso hacen los amigos, aunque no negaré que fue realmente agradable haber estado con Alfred casi todo el día.

Una vez que regresamos a la escuela subimos hasta la azotea, yo quería relajarme un poco y Alfred por supuesto solo quería evitar mi relajación, pero de cualquier manera no impedí que me siguiera.

−Ah~ estar aquí arriba es como entrar a otro mundo ¿no crees?− Lo miré extender sus brazos dejando que el aire le moviera el cabello y la chaqueta suelta que llevaba puesta, asentí como respuesta a su pregunta. −Ojalá pudiera traer el piano hasta aquí− Comentó con un puchero en el rostro.

−Ni hablar Jones, yo encontré primero este lugar así que ten por seguro que te correría junto con tu piano− Lo escuché reír por mi broma y sin previo aviso se abalanzó de nuevo atrapándome entre sus brazos y hundiendo su cabeza cerca de mi cuello dejándome sentir su respiración. −Alfred... el espacio ¿recuerdas?− Comenté entrecortadamente y él me miró con esa sonrisita maliciosa en el rostro, sentí que me derritió con solo eso, estaba tan cerca que mi corazón saltaba cada vez más rápido.

−¿Por qué no te gustan los abrazos, Artie? A todos les gustan los abrazos− Intenté empujarlo un poco al menos lo suficiente para que no notara los acelerados latidos de mi corazón.

−Pues a mí no y no voy a darte explicaciones− A pesar de mis palabras fingió no escucharme y siguió la batalla conmigo.

−Mentiroso... yo creo que si te gustan solo te da pena− Chasqué la lengua por ese comentario y por un momento creí que mi corazón iba a estallar por lo rápido que iba, por suerte Alfred se alejó, liberándome por fin.

−No miento...− Comenté intentando sonar seguro pero el sonido de mi voz titubeó un poco y el rojo de mi cara me delataba.

−Lo que digas Artie~− Suspiró y rodó los ojos, no quise reclamarle por ese gestó estaba demasiado alterado para siquiera decir algo.

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Compositor de amor~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

De nuevo el tiempo parecía volar y solo faltaban unos días para la gran prueba final, todo el mundo estaba vuelto loco por ello, Alfred y yo ya habíamos logrado completar la canción y ya no necesitábamos las partiduras para seguirla, cada día me parecía que sonaba más perfecta que antes, quizá porque era que habíamos hecho juntos, era algo solo nuestro, me gustaba como sonaba eso.

No me sentía ni un poco nervioso pues de alguna forma con Alfred a mi lado me sentía lleno de confianza, cada vez que admiraba su sonrisa era como saber que todo estaría bien y sobre todo ya no me importaba demostrarle al mundo que era el mejor violinista más bien ahora quería mostrar la conexión que teníamos al tocar. Todavía estaba enamorado de ese americano, eso ni dudarlo por ello quería que esta presentación fuera la mejor, en cuanto llegara el momento tocaría como nunca, estaba decidido a entregarle todo con esta última tocada, pensar en que quizá fuera la última vez que lo vería me deprimía un poco pero también me hacía consiente de que tenía que aprovechar estos últimos ensayos y disfrutar al máximo de él, de su compañía, su hechizante risa y sus magnéticos ojos.

Así lo hice los días siguientes, a veces nos quedábamos hasta el anochecer platicando en la azotea después de las practicas, él se la pasaba haciéndome bromas o abrazándome cada vez que se le presentaba la oportunidad, yo por mi parte disfrutaba de todo lo que él era, esa actitud infantil que lograba exasperarme pero igualmente divertirme, ese afán de querer asfixiarme y descontrolar mis emociones con sus melosos abrazos y sobre todo en algunos momento disfrutaba de tenerlo a mi lado, de su compañía que ya me parecía tan necesaria como el respirar pero el tiempo seguía pasando rápidamente.

−Mañana es el gran día…− Comentó desde el piano haciéndome consiente de ese hecho, detecté ese toque de emoción en su voz y debo decir que me contagió esa emoción pues mi corazón vibro de alegría y ese toque nostálgico de saber lo mucho que lo extrañaría casi se opaco por completo.

−Sí, es bueno que tengamos todo listo− Asintió y me pareció ver tristeza reflejada en sus ojos, no sabía que lo entristecía pero hizo que me inquietara un poco, no hubo más remedio que irnos temprano, ambos teníamos que arreglar nuestras cosas para el gran día, me sentía un poco nervioso pues mis padres vendrían a la presentación, me pregunté constantemente en toda la semana ¿qué pensaran al verme tocar con Alfred?

La noche se pasó volando y el gran día había llegado, yo solo podía pensar en cómo seguir respirando tranquilamente y por supuesto en Alfred ¿Estaría él tan nervioso como yo? ¿Estaría emocionado o ansioso al igual que yo? ¿Sería capaz de entregarle todo a Alfred en esta presentación? ¿Él sentiría la intensidad de mis sentimientos? Una tras otra las preguntas venían a mi cabeza y sobre todo una en especial ¿La gente sentiría esa conexión entre Alfred y yo?

Todo el mundo vestía de lo más elegante para ese día, por lo que yo me puse un traje que había escogido una semana antes del evento, en cuanto me vestía otra pregunta me sacudió por completo ¿Qué usaría Alfred para la presentación? Me tranquilice al saber que ya lo vería con mis propios ojos en cuanto diera la hora, por el momento me encargué de no dejar pasar ningún detalle, la afinación correcta de mi violín así como verificar que estuviera en las mejores condiciones. En cuanto salí de mi habitación con todo preparado noté que los pasillos ya estaban cada vez más desiertos pues todos se habían ido al auditorio en donde se haría la prueba final, el eco de las pruebas de sonido llegaba a mis oídos haciendo que mis manos sudaran un poco ¿Por qué me sentía tan nervioso? Ya había tocado antes para mucha gente, bueno tal vez no tanta gente como ahora pero nunca me había puesto nervioso para una presentación ¿Por qué ahora lo estaba?, sentí de nuevo la suavidad de esas manos sobre mis ojos impidiéndome ver el camino y borrando todos mis pensamientos de una sola vez, el calor de Alfred abrazaba mi espalda y le di la bienvenida a la tranquilidad que me invadió.

−Ya te lo dije Artie si no te alteras la broma no funciona− Casi solté un suspiro de alivio al escuchar su voz y su risa colarse por mi oído, sonaba tan tranquilo y relajado como siempre, dejé que me contagiara de esa tranquilidad.

−Yo también te lo dije Alfred… no quiero darte ese gusto− Por fin me dejo verlo y estaba tan radiante que casi jadeé, llevaba también un traje aunque en él se veía más informal debido al color azul de la camisa a diferencia de la mía que era blanca, además de que no llevaba el saco puesto solo un chaleco a juego con el pantalón y una corbata que lograba resaltar.

−Se ve muy bien Maestro Kikland…− No pude evitar sonrojarme por el inesperado cumplido y casi me pareció ver que su sonrisa era mucho más irresistible de lo normal.

−Y tu casi te vez decente Jones− Hizo algunos puchero con mi mordaz comentario, me mordí el labio inferior para no estallar a carcajadas por la cara que puso, él debió notarlo porque volvió a sonreírme con esa aplastante ternura.

−Que malo eres Artie~ yo que pensaba impresionar a los jueces con lo bien que me veo y asegurar nuestra victoria ha ha ha~− Rodé los ojos y solo negué con la cabeza por su broma, de verdad quería decirle que se veía genial pero era demasiado peligroso hacerlo con estos sentimientos dentro de mí ¿Los notaría con un simple cumplido? −¿Nervioso?− Me preguntó de pronto con un suspiro que sentí hasta el alma.

−No realmente…− Respondí con tranquilidad y él me sonrió de esa forma de nuevo, si no estuviera enamorado ya de él seguro que en ese preciso momento caería en sus encantos, hasta parecía que me coqueteaba al propósito, pero solo era mi imaginación como siempre.

−Que bien, ¡así se habla!− Me palmeó el hombro ligeramente y solo me limité a devolverle la sonrisa. –Rick dijo que nos desea suerte… y que estará esperando con ansias nuestra actuación− Asentí al mensaje que me dio, ahora que lo pienso si no hubiera sido por ese maestro quizá jamás hubiera tocado con Alfred o siquiera hablado con él, así que le debía por lo menos eso, tal vez si es un buen maestro después de todo, aunque pensándolo mejor gracias a él ahora tengo que ocultar estos sentimientos que son tanto un tormento como la calma.

Llegamos a la parte de atrás del escenario y algunos de los participantes ya estaban ahí, algunos ajustando sus instrumentos y otros mirando furtivamente detrás de las cortinas al público que ya empezaba a llenar las sillas.

−Arthur, Alfie los estuve buscando, vine a desearles suerte− Me sorprendió ver a Marie llegar y por un momento sentí que algo dentro de mí se rompió pero preferí no pensar en ello, no hasta después de la presentación, tenía que mantener la calma que ya había conseguido.

−Thank you Marie− Ahí estaba ese brillo en Alfred uno que solo tiene con esa chica, la envidia quiso invadirme pero logré hacerla a un lado.

−Gracias…− Le sonreí aun contra mi voluntad, no había razón para odiarla, lo sabía bien y aun así sentía ese malestar en mi pecho uno que solo ella podía causar con su simple presencia, aunque por un momento sentí que me miró con un poco de tristeza, decidí ignorar eso.

−Estoy segura de que van a ganar la beca… será fantástico verlos en la escuela dos años más así me harán compañía− Volvió a mirar a Alfred y con sus palabras recordé que ella estaba todavía en primer año, ya se había graduado con el violín pero ahora estudiaba el Cello, así que en efecto estaríamos los dos años que a ella le faltaban si ganábamos la beca, ahora entendía por qué Alfred estaba tan emocionado por ganar, pero como ya había dicho no era momento para pensar eso.

La tercera llamada se escuchó en el micrófono y los murmullos de la gente se hicieron menores hasta quedar en total silencio, Marie se despidió de ambos y se fue deseándonos suerte por segunda vez, no pude evitar preguntarme si mis padres ya estarían entre el público de afuera, mientras daban las palabras de apertura una parte de mi quería demostrarles lo bueno que me había vuelto y la otra que el vuelo de mis padres se hubiera retrasado y no llegaran a tiempo, sentimientos demasiado contradictorios, pero me repetí una y otra vez que está vez tocaría solo para Alfred, le dedicaría todo a él, en agradecimiento y sobre todo porque él fue quien me enseño que no hay mejor forma de expresar los sentimientos que por la música y no hay mejor música que la que se toca con el corazón.

Uno a uno los participantes fueron pasando al escenario a dar su presentación y cada vez quedábamos menos a la espera de nuestro turno, debo decir que cada canción se me hacía más eterna que la anterior, tan solo podía pensar en el momento que mencionaran nuestro número, el público afuera sonaba eufórico, eso alteraba un poco mis latidos pero no había vuelta atrás y con Alfred a mi lado estaba dispuesto a enfrentar lo que fuera.

−Alfred Jones y Arthur Kirkland ustedes son los siguientes− Nos anunció uno de los coordinadores en cuanto una chica paso a tocar la flauta, Alfred me miró con decisión y yo solo asentí, saqué mi recién afinado violín de su estuche y tomé la nota de papel que estaba en el fondo de él, por alguna razón quería dársela de vuelta, esas palabras que una vez me ayudaron era mi turno esta vez, la doble y se la di a Alfred antes de que mi valor se esfumara, no pude evitar sonrojarme cuando me miro sorprendido antes de abrirla y leer, por unos segundos me arrepentí de haberlo hecho, por lo menos debí escribir una nueva ¿Qué pensara de que la he guardado por tanto tiempo? Me atreví a mirarlo y me dio esa sonrisa radiante antes de guardar la nota en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

−Yes, solo tú y yo Arthur− Mis latidos fueron más rápido y me sentí un poco entumido, lo que me trajo de vuelta fueron los aplausos del público seguido del anuncio de nuestro número, mi corazón se aceleró un poco más pero logré entrar al escenario y permanecer en pie sin temblar, las luces eran más brillantes ahí, al menos lo suficiente para cegarme hasta que mis ojos se acostumbraron al cambio de luz, Alfred de inmediato fue a sentarse frente al piano y yo coloqué mi violín en posición, nuestras miradas se cruzaron por unos segundo los suficientes para conectarnos, Alfred acomodo su lentes y yo respiré hondo como era nuestra costumbre, el inicio fue perfecto aun sin darnos una señal de entrada, todo el público se quedó en absoluto silencio quise pensar que fue por la impresión de nuestra sincronía, de un momento a otro las luces del escenario dejaron de parecerme cegadoras y se transformaron en esos fragmentos de la luna reflejados en el agua, las notas amables de Alfred envolvieron a las mías con tanta intensidad que se fundieron en una sola ya no éramos dos si no uno solo, mis manos vibraban con cada nuevo sonido haciendo compañía a los latidos de mi corazón, en ese momento no estaba tocando para nadie más que para Alfred y ya no estaba tocando yo si no mis sentimientos por él, le entregué mi alma en esa canción y sentí que él también me entregaba la suya fundiéndonos en una danza interminable, era un lenguaje que solo nosotros podíamos entender, nuestros instrumentos eran los únicos testigos y pasajes a esa dulce perdición, a una composición que daba paso al amor.

Los aplausos en masa me transportaron de vuelta a la realidad y mis ojos se abrieron enfocando de nuevo esas luces brillantes, lo habíamos hecho, habíamos tocado nuestra canción y la gente parecía de verdad impresionada, incluso alcancé a ver a mis padres entre toda la multitud así como a Marie con una sonrisa totalmente feliz, Alfred se levantó colocándose a mi lado para hacer una leve reverencia al público y salir de nuevo a la parte trasera del escenario, una vez ahí deposite mi violín en su estuche de nuevo y sentí los brazos de Alfred sumergirme en un cálido abrazo, hundió su cabeza en mi cuello dejándome sentir su acelerada respiración que entraba en mi oído haciéndolos vibrar incluso más que a todo mi cuerpo, el corazón me golpeteo más en el pecho y esta vez me permití abrazarlo también posando mis palmas en su ancha espalda, me dejé llevar por las sensaciones agradables hasta que escuché el susurró de su voz.

−Gracias Artie…− No estaba seguro de que hacer o decir en ese momento, sentí que las palabras estaban de sobra, nos quedamos así un rato hasta que Alfred se alejó de mi luciendo esa sonrisa tan llena de sinceridad, los poco participantes que quedaban en el lugar nos miraban con cierta admiración, me imaginé que era por la escenita que nos habíamos montado al abrazarnos así, me sentí un poco incómodo con las miradas así que de inmediato le di la espalda a Alfred volviendo a mi estuche.

−¿Por qué agradeces? Ya habíamos acordado que lo haríamos lo mejor posible ¿no?− Debo decir que su agradecimiento me lleno el alma, por esa razón no me atreví a mirarlo, solo fingí que guardaba mi violín en su estuche.

−Claro… pero quería agradecerte de todas maneras, sentí tus sentimientos hoy más que nunca y eso fue fantástico− Sentí mucho más caliente mi rostro, tanto que fue abrumador, por más que me repetía que tenía que estar calmado no lo lograba ni un poco ¿Había entendido mis verdaderos sentimientos? Yo había sentido la intensidad de los suyos pero él siempre tocaba así ¿o no?

−Iré a ver a mis padres− Logré murmurar, aunque me tuve que aclarar la garganta antes de hablar, las palabras no quería salir, era como tenerlas todas atascadas, no quería ignorar a Alfred pero en ese momento mi sentía demasiado abrumado como para pensar con claridad.

−Bien, te veré cuando anuncien los resultados− Asentí mirándolo solo ligeramente, prácticamente salí huyendo principalmente de él pero también de las insistentes miradas de los demás, ahora el problema sería enfrentar a mi familia.

−¡Arthur cariño por aquí!− Escuché de pronto la voz de mi madre en el pasillo y me causó un escalofrío en toda la columna vertebral, de un momento a otro me aterraba voltearme y ver las expresiones que tendrían, sobre todo la de mi padre.

−Estuviste fascinante hijito, nunca habías tocado tan hermoso y ese chico tan guapo del piano, ah~ toca maravillosamente pero…¿por qué no dijiste que ibas a tocar a dúo?− Y ahí estaba justo la pregunta que quería evitar.

−Era una sorpresa Mom…− No estaba muy seguro de que mi respuesta los convenciera sobre todo por la mirada que me lanzo Scott, esa de "soy un detector de mentiras y lo sabes".

Pues vaya que lo fue… me pusieron la piel de gallina desde el primer momento, la canción fue hermosa hasta sentí el amor en el aire− No pude evitar ponerme nervioso con esas palabras, así que ahí tenia mi respuesta, el público si había sentido nuestra conexión, mi padre tenía una expresión indescifrable, supuse que se guardaría todo comentario hasta después de la premiación.

−Y ¿dónde está tu pareja, con él que tocaste, conejo?− Quise mostrarle el dedo medio a Scott por esa insinuación tan acertada y rogué porque mis padres no hubieran escuchado también ese tono en el que menciono "tu pareja" insinuando obviamente que era algo más que solo en el aspecto musical.

−No lo sé, con su familia quizá…− Respondí de lo más casual para no levantar sospechas mientras me aseguraba de asesinar a mi hermano con la mirada ya que gracias a él mis otros hermanos -los gemelos- me tenían en la mira casi interrogándome sobre el asunto, y seguro lo harían en cuanto tuvieran oportunidad, gracias al cielo mis padres no lo notaron y decidieron volver a los asientos para terminar de ver el espectáculo sin preguntar nada más sobre Alfred y el hecho de que tocáramos juntos, así que mis hermanos y yo los seguimos sin más remedio.

Una vez que los participantes se terminaron los nervios volvieron a invadirme por el momento de las premiaciones, todos los participantes tenían que estar en el escenario lo cual lo agradecí profundamente pues quería que Alfred estuviera cerca para ese momento, en cuanto terminaron los clásicos discursos de "todos dieron lo mejor pero solo habrá un ganador o ganadores" ya que sí, en algunos casos como el de Alfred y yo, había dúos y hasta grupos de cuatro músicos en donde todos los participantes del equipo ganaban la beca, después de todo aquello Alfred tomó mi mano y aunque me preocupaba lo que pensarían mis padres al respecto me sentí incapaz de soltarme de su agarre, además me calmó el hecho de que otros participantes también se habían tomado de la mano.

Ganáramos o perdiéramos me daba un poco igual, la sensación de tener el apoyo de Alfred y poder brindarle lo mismo era simplemente maravillosa, aun con un gesto tan simple como ese todas las emociones se transmitían a mi cuerpo y aliviaban mi corazón de cualquier pena que pudiera recibir, me hacía sentir conectado con él aún más allá de la música, quizá en la forma en la que yo más anhelaba.

Anunciaron el tercero y segundo lugar, el agarre de Alfred se hacía más intenso al igual que la incertidumbre que sentía en eso momentos, debo decir que me sentí morir en cuanto el director anuncio el primer lugar, mi corazón se detuvo por unos segundos.

−¡Ganamos Arthur!− Los brazos de Alfred me cubrieron de nuevo y sentí su voz vibrante de alegría en mi oído, aun no me lo creía pero de alguna forma la emoción de Alfred me invadió también y los aplausos del público me llenaron haciéndome consiente de que no era solo un sueño, de verdad lo habíamos logrado, lo abracé de vuelta y fue como si el mundo a mi alrededor hubiera desaparecido pues no presté ni la más mínima atención a las palabras del director, todo lo que me importaba era haber logrado ganar junto a ese pianista que con su música se había robado cada latido de mi corazón.

Una vez que nos dieron el reconocimiento del primer lugar fue que estuve más consciente de lo que pasaba a mi alrededor, mi madre estaba un poco eufórica desde el público y me sorprendió ver que mi padre lucia en su rostro una sonrisa de satisfacción, incluso quizá de orgullo al igual que mis hermanos, por primera vez sentí que pertenecía a un hermosa familia, Marie por su parte parecía que iba a llorar de emoción y en cuanto notó mi mirada me dedicó una sonrisa que rebosaba de sinceridad, comprendí que ella siempre me había sonreído así, no la podía odiar después de todo.

El evento terminó después del mensaje de cierre de parte del director, los estudiantes aun teníamos que empacar y hacer papeleos así que me quedaban unos días en esa escuela y mis padres decidieron por fortuna regresar a Londres antes que yo y esperarme allá, ya sentía nostalgia con solo caminar por los ahora silenciosos pasillos, ya nadie tocaba como el primer día todos estaban demasiado ocupados empacando sus cosas y yendo de aquí a allá haciendo todos los arreglos necesarios antes de irse, a pesar de saber que regresaría después del verano estaba seguro de que no sería lo mismo después de la experiencia que ahora sentía tener, no negaré que extrañaría a algunos de mis compañeros de clase, los días se me fueron como agua entre unas cosas y otras, cuando me di cuenta ya estaba a solo dos días de que iniciaran las vacaciones, solo dos días para que volviera a Londres.

−Artie ¿tienes un minuto?− No había podido ver a Alfred casi nada después del concierto, solo lo veía en los pasillos de lejos o a veces con sus amigos en las oficinas de la escuela, pero realmente no habíamos hablado por lo que ni siquiera pensé en negarme a pasar un rato con él, ni siquiera por el hecho de que fuera casi media noche.

−Claro…− Dejé lo que estaba haciendo para después y lo seguí, me guió hasta las salas de ensayo y abrió la puerta del cuarto en donde estaba el piano, parecíamos casi ladrones a esas horas de la noche merodeando por los pasillos de la escuela, un millón de recuerdos me invadieron al instante en el que entre en la sala y vi el piano color chocolate que esperaba en medio, recuerdos desde la primera vez que lo oí tocar y que su música clavo mis pies al suelo hasta nuestro último ensayo hace unos días, recuerdos que se grabaron en mi mente y mi corazón para siempre.

−Ven quiero mostrarte algo− Me tomó de la muñeca y fuimos hasta el piano en donde se sentó de inmediato y me indicó que me sentara a su lado, lo miré inquisitivo mientras tomaba asiento y solo recibí como respuesta una sonrisita algo tímida de su parte. –Solo escucha ¿de acuerdo?− Mi corazón se aceleró un poco por la emoción y solo asentí mirando directamente eso ojos tan hermosos.

Comenzó a tocar una melodía tan suave y bella que nunca encontraré las palabras exactas para describirla, era simplemente hermosa, sentí todos mis sentimientos surgir con tanta intensidad que supe que sería imposible ocultarlos un segundo más, mis ojos ardieron un poco y el cuerpo parecía estar entumido por tantas emociones, sentimientos hermosos llegaban unos tras otro y se instalaban en mi corazón llenándolo de alegría, yo los recibía a cada uno con gusto dejándolos llenarme de paz y tranquilidad, la mirada de Alfred se elevaba de las teclas a mi rostro de vez en cuando y yo simplemente no podía dejar de mirarlo como un idiota, un idiota enamorado, una vez que terminó de tocar esa dulce melodía me miró y después de un suave suspiro me sonrió con esa ternura tan suya.

¿Te gusta?− Todavía sentí las lágrimas querer salir de mis ojos y tenía un nudo en la garganta que parecía no querer que mis palabras salieran.

−Es hermosa…− Logré hablar y fue casi como un susurro, Alfred se quedó un momento en silencio y pude notar que estaba un poco rojo.

−La titule "_Only for you_" y está inspirada en ti… use solo las mejores notas del piano− El corazón se me detuvo y ya no pude retener más las lágrimas de mis ojos, no eran de tristeza al contrario me sentía más feliz que nunca en mi vida, Alfred no tenía ni una idea de lo que simples palabras o acciones como esa causaban en mí y yo ya no tenía la fuerza para ocultárselo.

−L-lo s-siento…− Hablé entrecortadamente por tantas emociones juntas lo que llamo la mirada de Alfred a mi rostro y descubrió las gotas que rodaban por mis mejillas, noté su sorpresa por lo que bajé mi rostro ocultándolo un poco de su mirada. –Solo… es solo que nadie había hecho algo tan lindo por mí− Admití la verdad sin poder controlar mis latidos o mis palabras, estaba tan enamorado que ya no podía ocúltarlo y no sabía si rogar porque no se diera cuenta o rogar porque por fin notara mis sentimientos por él.

−¿Sabes? La primera vez que toqué contigo sentí algo realmente único… y conforme fue pasando el tiempo me fui dando cuenta de lo que era…− Me armé de valor para volverlo a mirar, él me dio una pequeña sonrisa que me hizo sentir la persona más especial sobre la tierra. –Me aterraba un poco al principio pero… el día del concurso, yo lo sentí tan real que… imaginé por un momento que de verdad podía ser así…− Tomó mi mano entre la suya y sentí que el tiempo se detuvo, deseé desesperadamente que el tiempo se detuviera, deseé que no fuera solo un hermoso sueño, que la sinceridad de sus palabras fuera real. -¿Puede ser real Arthur?- No tenia ni que preguntarme eso lo había estado anhelando desde hace tanto que solo asentí lentamente expectante a sus reacciones.

Sus labios se posaron sobre los míos con timidez y sus sentimientos se fundieron con los míos, tal y como lo hacía nuestra música, me dejé envolver por las sensaciones correspondiendo el contacto, los labios de Alfred eran tan tiernos y amables como su música, como él mismo, no podía ser solo un sueño se sentía tan real, tan nítido que no podía ser mentira, Alfred de verdad me estaba besando, llevándose todas mis dudas y dejándome en una realidad tan hermosa, que apenas y podía controlar mi desbordante alegría.

Una vez que se alejó de mi pude ver que buscaba algo en mi rostro, ¿una respuesta? Tenía la mirada entre dudosa e ilusionada y el bello sonrojo en sus mejillas solo asentaban sus ya infantiles facciones, no sabía que decir, lo había estado deseando tanto tiempo que aún no podía creer que de verdad estuviera pasando.

−Eres tu Arthur… tu música me llego al alma y sé que jamás me la podré sacar porque… me enamoraste completamente− Sus palabras me golpearon con tanta suavidad que me recordó cuando cada vez que subía a la azotea ese viento me acariciaba el rostro llenándome de calidez el corazón.

Me robaste las palabras…− Sonreí sin poder evitarlo más y sus ojos se llenaron de ese brillo como de estrellas con el que es capaz de robarme el aliento, junto su frente con la mía dejándome sentir su respiración, lo sentí tan cerca, tan mío.

−Dime que te veré aquí de nuevo después del verano…− Me atreví a tocarlo, acariciar su rostro admirando sus rasgos juveniles y bellos.

−Claro… te veré aquí después del verano, aunque no sé tú pero yo preferiría que fuera antes… no creo aguantar todo el verano… tardaste mucho en comprender los sentimientos que te envié con mi música− Me sonrió de nuevo deslumbrándome con lo brillante que a veces podía ser.

−Tiene razón maestro Kirkland, pero no puedes culparme solo a mí… tú tampoco entendiste los míos− Asentí un poco desilusionado por no haberme dado cuenta antes o no haber tenido el valor de demostrarle más los míos, pero realmente a quién le importaba, lo que importaba es que estaríamos juntos de ahora en adelante, con eso me bastaba.

−Bueno hagamos una promesa… de ahora en adelante no más sentimientos secretos entre tú y yo− Asintió con esa alegría que casi siempre lucia.

−Entonces debo decir que me atrapaste desde el primer momento en que te vi…− Cuando escuche sus palabras de verdad sentí que era lo más romántico que alguien me podía decir, me sentí un poco cursi, pero también estúpidamente feliz.

−Mentiroso… dijiste que había sido mi música, además no me puedes negar que sentías algo por Marie− Le sonreí con malicia y él hizo un pequeña mueca de horror, me desconcertó un poco esa reacción, aunque ahora comprendía la sonrisa que Marie me había dado el día del concurso, quizá ella sabía que había ganado más que la beca, había ganado también el corazón de Alfred y no me arrepentía.

−No miento Artie… sí, tu música me llego al alma pero tú ya estabas dentro desde antes y para que lo sepas Marie es como otra de mis hermanas adoptivas− Y ahí estaba de nuevo dejándome sin fuerzas, en ese momento le creía cada palabra que me dijera, además no iba a arruinar ese momento hablando sobre ella, había ganado, Alfred me quería y eso era lo único que me importaría ahora y siempre.

−Tú también entraste en mi corazón desde ese día− No era una mentira, aquel día en que sus notas me hechizaron por completo y las ansias me invadieron para descubrir al interprete supe que jamás nadie sería capaz de remover mis sentimientos así, con esa intensidad con la que éste pianista lo hace.

Mis labios de inmediato fueron en busca de los suyos, basto solo un beso para hacerme ya adicto a ellos, ya no tenía miedo de preguntarme ¿A qué otras cosas me haría adicto ese americano? Ya me encargaría de descubrirlo con el tiempo que nos quedaba por delante, porque de algo estaba seguro, no lo dejaría irse de mi lado de ninguna manera, día a día me encargaría de atraparlo un poco más tal y como él lo hizo conmigo.

_~Nota a nota fue entrando más y más profundo en mi corazón dejando a su paso una melodía imborrable, una canción irresistible, ahora a su lado formaría la más bella melodía, una que fuera única para ambos, una composición de amor~_

_._

_._

_._

_~*~Fin~*~_

Notas Finales:

Bueno me pareció que este podía ser el mejor final así que aquí está, son libres de darme su opinión con toda confianza… si merece una secuela, un final alternativo un extra o algo por el estilo opinen con libertad~

Sé que quizá esperaban más acción, pero ya que es una historia taaan tranquila decidí dejarla ahí…y ya ustedes imaginen que pasara después del verano~

Bueno las canciones que aparecieron fueron estas:

1° _Nocturne de Chopin (Me parece que solo está en versión en piano, pueden buscarla con el nombre de "el pianista" por que hay varias solo que la que puse pertenece a esa pelicula "el pianista" muy bella película pero muy triste)_

_2° __Devil's Trill Sonata (En violín es bastante larga pero es genial yo imaginé a Arthur tocando apartir del minuto 4:03 hasta el 7:15)_

_3° Tsuki no kakera (Solo se encuentra en versión en piano y violín y sí, tsuki no kakera significa "fragmentos de la luna" pero búsquenla con el título en japonés les prometo que es hermosa e imaginen a Artie y Alfred tocándola juntos en un concierto) 3 _

_4° __Fur Elise de Beethoven__ (Un clásico del piano y de las cajas musicales… aunque yo no tengo una así, ¡ya la conseguiré! En fin no podía faltar en este fanfic)_

_5° Only for you de Robert Pattinson (En piano, o sí ese hombre toca hermoso y me imagino a Alfred tocarla para Athur) 3_

Por el momento es todo no olviden comentar, compartir con sus amigos, darle like y suscribirse a mi página... ok lo del like no u.u lo siento me emocioné... bueno de verdad agradezco a todas las que me acompañaron en esta tierna historia y gracias por los consejos y rewiems, amé cada uno de ellos~

Las quiere Hikari no Yami 3 amor virtual para todos...


End file.
